Peaceful Moments
by ArcanaHermit
Summary: As the war in the lands of Hoshido and Nohr grow more tense, peace was a rare moment to have. And for Corrin, such moments of peace were times that he cherished most, for those were times he spent with his dear wife. Now let us recall Corrin, in the many realms, spend time with the woman he treasured most. Sequel to "Precious Moments".
1. Chapter One: Azura

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 1 of Peaceful Moments, my second Fire Emblem fanfic. Now for those of you who are familiar with my first FE fanfic: I will NOT be uploading as often as I did the last time, mainly because I'm also writing another fanfic at the same time (nudge, wink, shameless plug in), so I'll be alternating between writing the two. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading this fresh new begining. Like and review if you think it's worth it. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 1: Resolve (Corrin x Azura)**

 _Corrin was standing there again. At that field where the two armies met, both asking him to join their ranks. One was the family he knew all his life, the other was his true family by blood. He could feel the weight of the decision, one choice that will be accepted and loved by one, but scored and insulted by the other. One vindicated, while the other condemned._

" _I choose, I choose…"_

 _Even as he said those words, conflict painfully growing in his heart, he could hear the words._

" _How could you, Corrin?"_

" _I can't believed you betrayed us"_

" _Traitor"_

 _Corrin put his hands over his ears, trying to stop the voices flooding his head. But the voices kept being heard. He knows there will be no forgiveness, no chance of return._

" _No, please understand. I wish it hadn't come to this. No!"_

* * *

"No!"

Corrin immediately opened his eyes and gasped for breath. It was just a dream, that same dream that he had. Getting up immediately, he put a hand to his beating heart, trying to calm himself down from the nightmare.

 _Did I make the right choice?_

That same question echoed in his mind, every time he awoke from that nightmare. The choice he made, was it the right one? He knew he couldn't know for sure, that all he could do was to press ahead. But the question still lingered in his mind.

Stepping out of his room, Corrin decided to take a stroll in an attempt to lessen his worries, though he knew that had little chance of happening. Still, he wasn't likely to go to sleep, so the stroll was the best he could hope for.

With only the moon as his source of light, he walked around his castle that acted as his base of operations. It was extremely quiet, no doubt because the rest of the army was sleeping. Seeing a big tree on a nice patch of grass, Corrin decided to sit down and reflect on the past, as he so often does.

Looking back, he knew that no choice would make him happy. It was either fighting one or the other, or both. He recounted all the people that he left behind, the bonds that he broke, that could potentially never be reformed. He couldn't beg for their forgiveness, nor could he ask them to lay down their arms. Now there were two options presented before him: Fight the ones he loved most, or die.

"Corrin, is that you?"

Looking to the source of the voice, he saw her wife Azura. She looked as stoic as ever as she sat down beside him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing this late at night?"

He hesitated to tell her. Of all the choices he made, she was there with him, his lovely wife. She had fought for him, defended him, and loved him. He didn't want to burden her with his worries

"Oh, just couldn't sleep. I guess I was just having a bad day."

Azura looked at him and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his tightly.

"It's ok, Corrin. You don't have to put up a brave face around me. I know you have been having nightmares."

Corrin was shocked that she found out. He'd been trying his best to hide his fears from the rest, especially from her.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm your wife, I know you. A few days ago, I came over to your quarters and heard you shouting in your sleep. Now please, tell me what's wrong?"

Corrin looked down on the ground, embarrassed and worried.

"I…just don't know. I keep having nightmares on that day where I had to choose between Nohr and Hoshido, and I just...don't know if I made the right choice."

Azure clung even harder onto his arm, doing her best to comfort her husband.

"It's ok Corrin. Whatever choice you make, whatever road you take, I'll be with you till the end. I promise."

She began singing, a beautiful song made even more beautiful by her voice. No matter how many times she sang, he would never get tired. He wouldn't ever get tired of her voice, her face, her smile.

 _You face a treacherous fork in the road~_

 _Fraught with fear and doubt~_

 _You face a time of worry and woe~_

 _Your mind is full of doubt~_

 _Yet never fear, my dear love, we shall not lose our way~_

 _We'll walk this road, hand in hand~_

 _We shall live to face the day~_

 _Through war and strife, your mind grows tired~_

 _Your heart begins to wane~_

 _But worry not, my dear love, our bond shall light the way~_

 _The darkness tries to swallow all~_

 _It seeks to tear us down~_

 _But never fear, my dear heart, for our light protects us now~_

Corrin felt his heart ease. Her voice seems to always have that effect, calming his heart. He found a new fire in his heart, a resolve that she brought out of him.

"Azura, I feel better now, thank you. I know that whatever road I take, you shall be by my side. And because of that, I shall not regret the path I took."

Azura smiled warmly, which Corrin returned with a smile of his own. They stayed under that tree for a while, looking at the night sky, talking about the future. Corrin's heart was almost gone of his doubts, those thoughts replaced by those of love for her.

"Hey, Azura, it's getting pretty late. Would you like to sleep in my quarters tonight?"

Azura blushed. He only proposed a few days ago, so it wasn't official among the army, though Corrin suspected his servants knew by now. They still haven't slept in the same room before.

"Y-yes, I want to watch over you while you sleep, dear love."

Corrin chuckled; the smile on his face couldn't be hidden.

"Maybe you could sing me a lullaby to sleep, I always feel calm when I hear your beautiful voice."

Azura giggled as well, a rarity for her usually stoic self. Despite how it started out, this night is turning out fairly nicely in Corrin's eyes.

"I'd be glad to, Corrin. I love you."

"I love you too, Azura. Let's go."

They walked back to his private quarters together, hand in hand. No matter what he chooses, no matter what will happen in this uncertain world, Corrin will always have Azura to rely on, and that is the only constant he needs in his life.

 **And that's chapter 1. Hopefully we got off to a good start; I'd like to think so.(I wonder if I did alright regarding the lyric's to Azura's song) Regardless, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of what is sure to be a long, long series. -ArcanaHermit**


	2. Chapter Two: Sakura

**Now it's time for chapter two of Peaceful Moments, with our first royal sibling on the list. Also fun fact: I don't even own a 3DS, so I haven't played Awakening or Fates (insert sad face). Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 2: Desire to Protect (Corrin x Sakura)**

Corrin was standing among the crowd, listening to the beautiful melody being played by his wife Sakura. Her elegant piece on the koto was truly something to behold, which is something the crowd most likely agrees with, judging by the number of people who stopped what they were doing to listen to her play, and by the loud claps they were giving after they were done.

Once Sakura finally finished shaking the hands of the people, she began making her way to Corrin. The two exchanged a brief but warm hug, and continued on their stroll through the Hoshidan town, the royals attracting the looks of people who caught a glimpse of them.

"S-sorry that I got side tracked like that. I-I saw that the musician was letting anyone play his koto, and I got excited..."

"Haha, it's alright. It was quite nice to see you playing the koto so happily, and the smile on your face definitely makes it worth it."

She blushed at that comment, and held Corrin's hand lightly. Together they admired the beautiful Hoshidan scenery as they walked: the buildings, the trees, the people working at their jobs, and even the atmosphere blended together perfect in harmony, as is the Hoshidan way.

"I-I'm glad we could do this. I-it's been so long since I got to walk around like this."

Corrin couldn't help but agree. Recently, the army was being pressed thin with battle after battle. While the army wasn't openly showing it, it was clear that they were tired. Sakura especially, staying up whole nights to heal the wounded.

Corrin was worried that she was overworking herself, so when they finally had a moment of peace resting in a Hoshidan city, Corrin immediately suggested that they take a peaceful stroll, which she happily agreed. It no doubt helped in calming both of them down after so many days of warfare.

They stopped at the middle of a bridge, looking at the flowing river beneath. There were fish of all kinds flowing around, swimming lively. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"There's so much natural beauty in Hoshido. It isn't anything like what it was in Nohr, where there was barely any vegetation."

"I remember when I was still young, Takumi would take me to the castle pond and begin fishing, and the guilty look on our faces when Queen Mikoto caught us. It was such a happy memory."

Corrin could tell that she was recalling very fond memories, and reflected on the recent series of battles. The war must hurt her so much, to see people wounded and die every day. If he could, he would have tried to keep her as safe as possible. But she was their best healer, and he couldn't allow him emotions to get the better of him on the battlefield.

"H-hey…Corrin?"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"It took me some time, but I finally decided. I think I'm going to…become a Priestess. I-I'm going to wield the yumi and fight on the front lines."

This was shocking news to Corrin. For as long as he has known her, Sakura had always detested violence. The entire reason she became a Shrine Maiden was because she wanted to help those hurt by war, so for her to tell him that she would be openly fighting against the enemy on the front lines was very unexpected.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura? You know you'll be facing danger, and that you'll have to…kill, right?"

Sakura looked further down into the river, obviously contemplating.

"Sakura, I know you don't exactly have a high opinion of yourself, that you think that you're not as good as Ryoma, Hinoka or Takumi. But you don't need to be. Your compassion and your kindness are also important to the army, and you don't need to prove otherwise."

Sakura looked at Corrin, a determined fire in her eyes. He has only seen that look when she is resolute in doing something, no matter what. Despite her shy self, she had an amazing determination when she made up her mind, something Corrin couldn't help but find inspiring.

"T-that's not why I'm going to fight. I know I'm w-weak, and that I-I don't like violence, but I can't stand by and just heal the ones who are already hurt, I-I want to protect them. The army has been s-so kind to me, so I want to f-fight beside them; because I want to protect the ones I care about, that cared about me. I want to my siblings, because they're my treasured family. I want to protect Hana and Subaki, because they've protected me so many times. And…I want to protect you, the person I care about most."

Corrin felt a rush of emotions growing into his head: happiness at her courage, worry for her safety, admiration for her resolve, and love for her fiery spirit.

"Sakura…"

"P-please, allow me to f-fight in the front lines beside you. That way I can help you more directly and…p-protect the one I love."

"…Alright, Sakura, it'll be an honor to fight alongside you. I'll protect you too."

They shared a tender moment at that bridge, discussing strategies about how to apply her new role as a priestess. They both agreed to somehow convince Takumi to teach her how to better wield the yumi, though they both know that they will face opposition from all of the siblings, Hinoka especially.

Soon enough however, the sun was setting. They decided to walk back to the castle together, hand in hand. In a surprising move to Corrin, Sakura clung both her arms onto his, sighing contently.

"T-thank you so much, Corrin. I don't think I'll be half so b-brave if I wasn't with you. You give me the courage to move on."

"And your compassion gives me the motivation to carry on, even in dire times. No matter what, I will always protect you, Sakura. I love you."

Sakura did another surprising move and gently kissed Corrin on the lips. Corrin immediately blushed. They kissed before, but always in his private quarters, never somewhere this public. Afterwards, he saw that she was blushing as well, giggling slightly.

"I-I love you too, Corrin. I'll always be with you till the end, and even after that I'll be with you."

They both shared laughs and smiles, happy with each other. It was these moments that they kept deep in their hearts, for those are the moments that will get them though the war, no matter how bad it gets.

 **And done, that was not that bad. (Looks at Fates girls lists) Ohhh, boy what have I got myself into? Urgh, why am I not being paid for this? Hahaha, just kidding. I really enjoy doing this, even if I haven't played the games. I do it all for you kind people who read this, I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter Three: Camilla

**And now from a Hoshidan Royal to a Nohr Royal, younger sister to older sister. Chapter 3 of Peaceful Moments starts now, hope you enjoy reading, fellow Fates fan. (Secretly grumbles about how I don't have a 3DS) –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 3: Dreams (Corrin x Camilla)**

"Ah, isn't this nice, dear Corrin? It's just me and you having relaxing, barely a care in the world."

Corrin was stark naked save for his towel, with his wife Camilla sitting opposite of him, wearing much the same. They were quietly enjoying each other's company in the hot spring, which Corrin had to admit was pretty refreshing. The moonlight above just added ambience to the atmosphere.

Ever since they got married, Corrin (at Camilla's insistence) took time away from the busy war to go to all the places she always wanted to go with him: a lovely field of flowers, a crystal cave said to shine brightly at night, and many other wonders of Nohr. This was one of those wonders, a natural hot spring known for its rejuvenation properties, as well as its ability to make a woman's skin silky smooth. Corrin suspected it was more of the latter that Camilla wanted to come here.

"Y-yeah, I have to admit this is nice, simmering down in this hot spring. Thanks for the suggestion, Camilla."

Camilla moved closer to Corrin, gracing him with a simple smile, which led to him blushing even more intensely.

"Aww, is my dear little Corrin a bit embarrassed? How adorable, it almost feels like when we're young again, and we would bathe together."

"I suppose, but we're married now, so of course I'd be embarrassed a bit. It's the first time we've been this…exposed with each other"

Camilla simply giggled and gave Corrin a light peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, giving Corrin a warm fuzzy feeling. Corrin couldn't help but feel content. For all her teasing, she has always been affectionate and protective of him, which is what he loved about her, despite her tendencies to go…overboard.

"So…assuming we get another break from the war, which is unfortunately somewhat unlikely after this, what part of your little map should we go?"

Camilla pondered for a moment, wrapping her arms slightly tighter.

"Hmm…I don't know, love. We could go hike on a mountain with the most romantic view you have ever seen…or we could go skinny dipping in a waterfall I heard from one of my little birds."

"Those sound nice…wait, skinny dipping? Did you always planned to have such risqué outings where we…you know…wear less clothes than is appropriate?"

Camilla simply replied with a curt laugh, which led to Corrin looking down. Clearly the steam wasn't just from the water, but from the amount of heat he felt on his head. Eventually Camilla replied, trying to break the embarrassing silence.

"I assure you I only planned those AFTER we got married. As doting as I am when I was merely your sister, I have my limits. Now that we're husband and wife, I figured we should be a little more open with each other. Is that…wrong?"

"N-no, we're husband and wife now, so this is o-ok, it just takes some time getting used to. And to be honest, I really don't care where we go, so long as you're happy."

Camilla pecked Corrin on the forehead. And they stared silently at the night sky for a while, content with simply being in each other's arms.

"Hey Corrin, remember when we first talked to everyone about our marriage?"

"How could I not? I could recall Elise cheering us on, Leo looking on at me in bewilderment, the other retainers supporting us. You might not know this, but even though Xander actually was happy for us, when we were alone he said if I did anything to break your heart, he'd disembowel me with Siegfried."

Camilla couldn't help but laugh aloud, which was joined by Corrin. Despite the grim meaning behind the words, the mental picture of Xander saying such a sentence seemed to amuse them to no end.

"Heh, I'd pass it off as him being humorous, but this IS Xander we're talking about, so he probably meant what he said. Ever the stern prince is our brother. Still, his concern is sweet, but I'm sure we'll live quite happily with each other."

A streak of light just flew across the sky, leaving behind a trail of white. Suddenly another one, and another one, until it looked like the black sky was raining white light.

"Ah…what a beautiful meteor shower, wouldn't you say Corrin? They say if you pray hard enough on a night like this, your greatest wish will come true."

Corrin remembered a night when all of his Nohrian siblings had taken him out to see a meteor shower just like this. It was such a wonderful sight when he first saw it, though he couldn't recall exactly what he wished for. It was so long ago, before life became a constant fight for survival. How he missed those simple days.

"Hmm, so if that's true, what would you wish for, Camilla?"

"Oh, silly Corrin, I already have everything I could wish for. A luxurious hot spring vacation with the one I love most of all, the fact that you fell in love with me and we got married. True, the war is a bit annoying, not giving me the amount of private time I'd like with you, but apart from that, dear husband, I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Thank you for saying that, Camilla. Though if I had a wish, there would be one thing I would wish for."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Corrin looked up to the skies, as if asking the sky above to hear his wish.

"Well, to end this war with as few deaths as possible. I don't even want to think about how many people I killed, how many lives I have ended, but I know I don't have a choice but to go on and continue killing. Still, if I could get through this with as little bloodshed as possible, I'd be happy. And to also finish this war quickly, because well…I'd like to spend some more time with you, as husband and wife."

Camilla pecked Corrin's forehead again, and begin brushing her hand through his hair. She always does this whenever she felt like he needed soothing.

"You have a kind heart, Corrin. Kinder that most people would give you credit for, honestly. You've gone through so much trouble sparing people when bloodshed would have easily solved the problem, and on top of that you're always thinking about your allies. And you even still find enough effort to go on our little escapades for my sake. I cannot express how proud I am of you. If there's one thing you should know, it's that you have my undying loyalty and love, and I will go whatever path you take us."

Corrin felt comforted at that last statement. That Camilla would always follow after him. Every decision always felt easier with his allies by his side, trusting him. But of all of his allies, if only Camilla trusted him, then that was good enough for him.

"Hey, it's getting a bit late. Why don't we get out of here and go to sleep? Maybe you can rest on my head this one time, while I brush your hair as you sleep."

"Ha, taking cues from me now, are you? I'll hold you to that, my dear Corrin. It'll be nice to know what that feels like for once."

They stood up and began exiting the hot spring, smiling at each other. They know that it'll be only a few hours before they had to return to the war, with all its hardships and bloodshed. But such little time spent in each other's loving company made all those days of battles and suffering worth it.

 **And I'm done with this chapter at last. Man, Camilla is harder to write than I initially thought. I hope I managed to write her character well enough. I hope you enjoy reading, and I'll see you next chapter. My inbox is always open if you'd like a nice little conversation –ArcanaHermit**


	4. Chapter Four: Beruka

**At last, our first chapter about a retainer. I was wondering when we were getting to that, and of all the retainers to start off, this one had to be quite…unexpected. Regardless, wish me luck as I start this chapter off. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 4: Emotion (Corrin x Beruka)**

"You came back earlier than usual, Corrin"

Corrin just entered his private quarters after doing some chores around the castle. Inside was his wife, Beruka, sitting on a chair, except something was different. Instead of sharpening her weapons like she usually does, she had a needle in both arms, with a long white patch of fabric intertwined between the two.

"Well, chores were less time consuming than I expected. Beruka, are you knitting? I didn't know you did that."

Beruka blushed; apparently embarrassed that she had been caught in the act. Corrin honestly thought it was cute, that the stoic assassin was doing something as…domestic as knitting.

"I didn't at first, but Lady Camilla insisted that I learn. I…had no reason to refuse her, so I agreed. Seeing as it is almost winter, I had hoped to sew a scarf for you before you got back here. White is your favorite color, isn't it? But it seemed that I failed."

Corrin approached her and gave her a hug, which was returned from Beruka. Through their marriage, she had begun to warm up and show a bit of emotion, even smiling slightly from time to time. He had always learned to cherish that smile.

"Thank you, Beruka. I can't wait to wear it."

"It...It's nothing, really. I just thought you needed a piece of cloth to keep you warm through the winter."

Despite trying to brush it off, Corrin couldn't help think that it's sweet. They continued to be in each other's arms before Beruka let out a soft yawn.

"Beruka…are you sleepy?"

"Slightly…I had a lot to do yesterday. I just barely had enough time to sharpen my weapons and buy yarn for the scarf."

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll join you in a while, I promise."

Beruka nodded slightly and put away the needles and the yarn, going to bed. Soon she was asleep, with a quiet but elated expression on her face. Corrin couldn't help but look at her and notice how far she had come, from an emotionless assassin that focused on nothing but the next mission, to a reserved but ultimately human woman with feelings and emotion.

Looking at where she left the incomplete scarf. Corrin looked at it and saw that lying next to it was Beruka's purple scarf, torn and tattered. Deciding to repay her, he took it and began to sew it up, slowly but surely repairing it. Camilla had thought him a thing or two about sewing and knitting as well; it's about time to put those skills to good use.

After a while, he was finally done, feeling proud that he was able to fix the scarf back to what he considered tip-top condition. Yawning, he decided to head to bed and take a nap alongside Beruka. When he turned towards the bed however, he was shocked at what he saw.

Instead of the calm, stoic face that she initially showed when she was asleep, the face she wore was one of anguish, as though she was in terrible pain. Her body was trembling as well, and he could hear her voice, strained and clearly in pain.

"Please…no…no…"

Quickly approaching her, he tried to calmly wake her up. Despite his best attempts, she didn't wake, but instead began to shake violently, her voice becoming louder as well. Deciding that he couldn't be gentle anymore, Corrin woke her up by grabbing her hand and shaking it, as well as speaking loudly.

"Beruka, please wake up!"

Beruka quickly opened her eyes and got up, gasping for breath. She was still quivering, and her worry can clearly be seen on her face. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, and she once again put on a stoic face, though it wasn't difficult to see in her eyes that she was still reeling from the experience.

"Beruka, what's wrong? Were you having a nightmare?"

"I…think so. I saw my old mentor, who I killed with my own hands. I saw other faces as well, all of whom I assassinated. They were shouting at me, I couldn't shake them off…I…I…"

Corrin hugged her fiercely, trying his best to comfort her. She held on to him, still shaking but nevertheless thankful at his presence.

"I never had a nightmare before now, and I've never known this emotion before. Is this what it is like to fear? Is this how all my victims felt before I…killed them?"

Corrin hesitated slightly before responding

"Yes, I think what you're experiencing is fear, it happens to all of us. But don't worry; you'll never need to fear as long as I am here with you."

Soon her quivering began to stop, and her breathing slowed down as well.

"I think…I think I want to stay in the front lines from now on. I don't want go on assassination missions anymore, at least for a while."

"Alright, I'll talk it over with Camilla tomorrow. I don't want you to do anything that would cause you to feel pain."

They soon sat down on the bed beside each other. Corrin did his best to try and lighten the mood: telling stories, cracking jokes, even singing, trying to imitate Azura's calming voice. It seemed to work slightly, as her expression began to lighten slightly with each passing moment.

"Corrin...I ask this because I have never felt emotions like this before, but do you…fear?"

Corrin sighed a bit and placed a hand on her hand.

"Of course I do, everyone does. That's all part of having emotions; you can't have the good without the bad. But even if you have fears or doubts, as long as you have someone who cares about you, and who you can rely on, then the fears and doubts start to go away."

Beruka seemed to ponder that answer for a moment

"I...see. Can I rely on you to take away my fears?"

Corrin smiled at her reassuringly

"Always. If you ever start to waver and show doubt, I'll always be there to help you overcome them. It works the same with me. Whenever I show doubt, will you be there to help me?"

After a few seconds of silence, she finally responded, a strong determination under her stoic tone.

"Yes I will. I don't know how, but I will. I swear it."

"Then we'll see each other through to the end. By the way, I almost forgot to give you this."

Corrin handed her the scarf that he spent repairing. She looked and it and gave a slightly surprised look.

"This is my scarf, but…"

"I fixed it. It looked so tattered and worn out, so I thought it needed some repairs. I hope you like it."

Beruka put it on, and gave Corrin the widest smile that he had ever seen from her, tears forming at the corner of her eye. It was a beautiful smile, and just went on to show how much she had grown.

"Thank you, Corrin. This makes me feel so…happy, I love you."

"I love you too, Beruka."

They continued to talk for a while before going to sleep together. Beruka knew she wouldn't experience any more nightmares, not with him by his was an odd experience for her, feeling emotions like happiness, sadness, even fear. But she knew that as long as Corrin was with her, she didn't mind having these emotions to deal with.

It just made her feelings of love for him all the stronger.

 **And done at last. Wow, I did two fanfic chapters in one day, I can't tell whether to be impressed or sad with myself. Also, ever had the feeling where you didn't know whether you accurately portrayed a character? That was this chapter for me. Regardless, I hope this portrayal of Beruka was accurate and that you enjoyed reading this. Until next time -ArcanaHermit**


	5. Chapter Five: Hinoka

**Wow, not even halfway or a quarter through and I'm almost done with all the Royals. I have to admit, this might be a tough one to write, though probably not as much as Beruka. I will still try my best, so let us begin –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 5: Flight (Corrin x Hinoka)**

Corrin was high in the sky, holding on to Hinoka like his life depended on it. And technically, it sort of did. Flying up high on the sky knight's Pegasus, he had to hold on tightly or risk falling off.

"We're almost at a good stopping location, just a bit more till we take a brake"

He couldn't tell if she was talking to him or her Pegasus, but regardless she began her descent into the forest below, landing with all the grace of a veteran rider. It wasn't long before Corrin's feet touched the ground. As he was still trying to get used to the whole experience, Hinoka gently tapped him on the back.

"So, how was your first Pegasus ride?"

"It was amazing and frightening at the same time. Soaring through the sky like that made my entire body feel this rush of energy, but I definitely wouldn't want to look down the next time we fly."

"Heh, your reaction is much the same as mine, and as much as I'm sure you'll want to adjust yourself, we need to hurry and make camp before night falls."

Corrin complied and began setting up the campsite along with Hinoka. He couldn't help but feel happy with just the two of them here. While it's true that this was a not a proper date but a scouting mission to see if there were any remaining Faceless in the area that escaped the army's wrath, the fact that he gets to spend ANY amount of time alone with her was a blessing, given how busy their lives are.

Corrin could still recall the letter that Hinoka told him about, the one that said that King Sumeragi was not his father. While it did raise an perplexing question about who his real father is, it nevertheless filled him with joy at the fact that his feelings for Hinoka were not only reciprocated, but also not forbidden.

By the time they finished laying down the campsite, it was already sundown. With some effort, Corrin ignited the campfire and they began eating their food rations, sitting next to each other and enjoying the warmth of the fire. Corrin placed a hand on top of hers, and she smiled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"So far, no Faceless has been spotted in this area. I think it's safe to say we cleared out all of them."

"Yeah, that really is nice to hear. We'll be able to move the army out of here once we get back."

Their conversation turned to casual talk about the members of the army (Corrin felt particularly amused that Setsuna dragged Azama into a deep pit), and about their own lives. It was a pleasant turn from all the war conversations they seem to having so often lately.

"So, what do you plan on doing after the war, Hinoka?"

"Probably remain in the Hoshidan military, it's where I feel like I belong. What about you, Corrin? Any thoughts on how you want your future to be?"

Corrin gave it some serious thought before he replied her question.

"I don't know honestly, the war happened so fast and so suddenly to me that I didn't really have time to think about what will I do once it's done. Though I suppose I'll just do the best I can, as I always do."

Hinoka looked up at the night's sky and saw that there was no moon out, and immediately twisted her face into something resembling a scowl. Corrin was immediately worried. It's not like her to make a face so...angry, even in the heat of war.

"Hinoka, what's wrong?

"It's just…this sky. It reminds me of the day when you were kidnapped and I never saw you again. Even to this day, I get angry a bit when I see a moonless sky like this."

"I see…it must have been tougher than I could imagine"

"Yeah, living every day knowing my brother is in the hands of the enemy. Not even knowing how he is doing, or even knowing if he's alive. Every time I saw this sky, it tore at my heart a bit until you came to us."

There was a sudden silence in the air, and both of them simply looked at the sky. It took us a while before Hinoka spoke up.

"Though…now that I think about it, I've decided to let go of how I felt that day. If you hadn't been kidnapped, I wouldn't have worked so hard to be a sky knight, and I wouldn't have met you the way I did. So, as selfish as I might sound, I think it all worked out in the end."

Corrin smiled. Despite the circumstances of their meeting, he was glad to have someone like her by his side.

"Hey…it's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, we need our energy for the journey tomorrow"

Taking out the portable beds they packed for the journey, they lied down next to each other, happy but slightly embarrassed. As they had only married recently, this was the first real time that they slept next to each other. Still, the experience was a pleasant one, and they had no trouble drifting off to sleep.

Corrin was the first one to wake up in the morning, and he noticed that instead of lying beside him, Hinoka was sleeping on top of him, arms wrapped around his chest. Despite wanting to stay like this for a while, they had a return to the others immediately, and so tapped Hinoka lightly in order to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she faced him, not aware of what she done.

"Good morning, Corrin. I had…wait, why am I..."

Realizing where she is positioned, she immediately got up in a panic. Corrin couldn't help but laugh at the situation, though he quickly got up and hugged Hinoka, still embarrassed and blushing, to try and calm her down.

"Don't be so embarrassed, I believe married couples do that all the time. Besides, it was quite cute to see you hugging me like that."

"T-thank you, Corrin. R-regardless, I think we should pack up and get back immediately"

And so they packed up and within the hour, they were flying high up in the sky once more. This was a rather uneventful night for the both of them: No battles, no mass planning, just a simple scouting mission. Still, they agreed that it was an enjoyable time in each other's company, and that's all they care about.

 **And chapter completed. Whew, this was definitely tough to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless. Whew, done with most of the royals already, I think I'll save Elise for a later date. Until then –ArcanaHermit**


	6. Chapter Six: Midori

**Our first child character and one of the cutest ones I might add. Time to go on a side tangent: If they want to justify a child character in future games, they should have Apprentice characters. Basically once you get married, you end up recruiting an apprentice from some destroyed town or so because you see something in them. It'd be much better than the justification they used in Fates. Anyways, time for the next chapter. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 6: Sick (Corrin x Midori)**

"Alright, I think I got the right potion this time. Is this it, Midori?"

Midori nodded slightly, trying to conserve her voice. With the knowledge that the green vial of liquid in his hand was her prescribed medicine, he mixed it with water and handed it to her. She gulped the whole thing quickly and started to speak again, though in a strained tone.

"Thanks, Corrin. That's just what the doctor ordered."

Despite her being sick, she still displayed the peppy enthusiasm that she always seemed to have. Corrin couldn't help but smile at her cheerful demeanor. He took the warm towel on her head and replaced it with a fresh new one, giving her a quick peck on the cheek while doing so.

"Aw, thank you for taking such good care of me, even though I'm usually supposed to be the one taking care of you."

"Don't be silly, what are partners for? Besides, I did say I'll gladly be your Midori, so it only makes sense that I'd take care of you while you're sick."

Truth be told, he kind of predicted this was going to happen. There had been a lot of wounded and sick lately from recent battles, and Midori would spend all day and night synthesizing medicines and treating patients almost without rest. Though Corrin would ask her to stop, it didn't feel right robbing her of what she thought was her duty to the army.

Still, despite her unending energy, fatigue caught up to her and she began to show signs of sickness herself. It was then that Corrin insisted that she stay in his quarters and rest until she was fully recovered, under his supervision and care. Despite her initial protests, she nevertheless accepted it and was grateful for Corrin's effort in trying to comfort her.

"I think I feel better now…so can I go back t-"

"No, you might be recovering, but you're not fully there yet. Don't worry; Dwyer and Mitama have taken over for you."

Midori pouted slightly. Despite that, the efforts from Corrin trying to cheer her up brought back her usual smile. He was doing everything he can to make her comfortable: Adjusting pillows, checking her temperature frequently, and from time to time affectionately pecking her on the forehead. As Corrin had just returned from the mess hall with some hot soup, half-jokingly asking her if he wanted to feed her.

"N-no, I can eat it on my own."

Laughing, Corrin handed her the bowl, which she got up and gratefully sipped.

"You know, if you have something to do, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me if you have more important things to do."

"No, nothing's more important than making sure you're doing alright. Besides, I told the others and they said that it's alright. Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Of course I would, you're most important to me."

Suddenly, without warning, Midori began to shiver uncontrollably. Corrin immediately held her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm feeling a bit c-c-cold now…I c-can't stop shivering."

"Hmm, this is bad. I don't think a warm towel is going to cut it, and I don't have any extra blankets…"

Corrin moved over to the other side of the bed and sat down right next to Midori, which made her blush immediately. Corrin blushed as well, slightly nervous at being so close to her.

"I thought I'd warm you up with my body heat. It's no extra blanket, but it should be the next best thing."

"T-thank you, Corrin…um, this sounds weird but…can I rest my head on your lap?"

"Sure thing"

Smiling gleefully, Midori shifted position until her head was comfortably resting on Corrin's lap. Corrin playfully brushed her hair with his hands.

"Thank you for caring for me so much, Corrin. I can't believe I'm the patient this time around."

"It's alright; consider it me returning the favor for patching me up so many times. I love you."

"I love you too; you're the best partner…ever..."

They stayed like that until Corrin heard her snoring softly, and noticed that she had fallen asleep with a content look on her face. He couldn't help but widen his smile at the sight of her. Trying not to disturb her slumber, Corrin picked up a history book from a nearby table and began to read it, trying to pass the time.

After a while, Corrin began to doze off as well. He dreamt of a more peaceful time, where the war had ended and everyone survived, where he and Midori can live in relative harmony. It was a good dream, one he hoped to make a reality.

When he awoke, he found that Midori was already awake, looking at him with grateful eyes. He smiled, and placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Well, looks like whatever sickness you have is all gone."

Midori giggled.

"Of course it did, my medicines never fail. Besides…I always have the best medicine of all, one that doesn't need herbs or insect juice."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's your love, silly. I wouldn't recover half as quickly if you weren't here making me happy and taking care of me all the time. You are the best medicine in the entire world. I love you."

Corrin blushed, and affectionately patted her on the head. Her cute demeanor and affection always seems to make him happy, no matter how grim the situation. He guessed that she was his medicine as well.

"I love you too, Midori."

After that little exchange, Corrin went out to the mess hall and returned with two plates of rice in his hands. As they were eating together, Corrin told her that she would be able to resume her duties tomorrow, much to her delight.

"Though I'll be supervising you, I wouldn't want you to get sick again."

"Sure thing, I could use an assistant."

The rest of the day was uneventful, and it was only until the next day when Midori returned to doing what she did best. Corrin was always nearby ready to give her a helping hand, handing her ingredients and such. Afterwards all the patients were done, Midori sat down, content at the results.

"Ah, glad to see patients leaving with a smile on their faces again. You were an amazing assistant today, Corrin."

"Yeah, we really make a good team, huh?"

Midori nodded with a wide grin on her face.

"Whether it's battle, healing or life, we're perfect for each other. We're the best partners in the whole world."

They continued their little talks as they finished up their duties. They really were a great team, and in both of their heads they were thinking the same thought.

 _As long as we're together, nothing can stop us._

 **And done with our first child character, this was slightly easier than the last ones. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading, and I'll see you next time. -ArcanaHermit**


	7. Chapter Seven: Felicia

**Time for a chapter with the potentially first girl you get. This should be fun, as I really like her character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Like and comment if you want, it's up to you –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 7: Usefulness (Corrin X Felicia)**

Corrin was walking out of the room, just done with the war council. The thoughts on the last battle still weighed heavily on his mind. While there were technically no significant casualties, there were a lot of moments where the tide could have easily swung in the enemy's favor, ending in the complete collapse of the army.

A good majority of the reason is that the enemies are simply getting stronger and more numerous, and the relatively small size of the army meant tactics needed to be more complex and more risky. During the council, the leaders all agreed that the best way to proceed is to simply train and get stronger, though it were easier said than done.

Letting out a huge sigh, he decided to go to check on his wife Felicia. Her unending kindness and spirit never ceased to lighten his mood, and perhaps he could help her with a few chores, as he usually seems to do.

However, when he arrived at where she would usually be, she wasn't there. Confused, he asked around for any signs of her, and they told him that she hasn't been here at all, which just confused and worried Corrin even more. He decided to search the castle to find any signs of her.

After walking around the castle with no sight of her, he was ready to give up until he heard her voice nearby, shouting. Following her sound, he managed to find her next to a large tree near the outskirts of the castle. She was moving as though she was in an actual battle, juggling and throwing knives and daggers intently at the trunk of the tree, moving gracefully to dodge pretend attacks. It was almost like it was a dance for her. Her eyes seemed so focused that she didn't even notice Corrin approaching her.

"Felicia"

With just a simple calling of her name, her focused immediately turned to the person just a few away from her. She blushed and got flustered as she tried to respond; embarrassed that she was caught like this.

"Hello, milor- I mean, dear. I was just training over here, how was the war council?"

Corrin chuckled inwardly. Ever since their marriage, Felicia had struggled to call him by his name or some affectionate nickname instead of simply "Milord". He could still recall many a time where she would call him that and quickly retract her sentence. It was so honestly endearing, much like a lot of things Felicia does.

"It was tiring, but I managed to pull through. Shall we grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh, uh…actually I packed food here. I only considered myself, but there should be enough for the both of us here. Nothing dangerous too, just some plain cheese sandwiches. So can we eat here?"

Corrin happily agreed and held her hand, causing her to blush and smile. They walked to the tree and sat down on the grass, with Felicia taking a basket out from where she left it. Together they sat there and ate cheese sandwiches and talked about little things. After a while, Corrin decided to bring up the issue on his mind.

"So…I didn't see you at your usual place today. Have you been training here all this time?"

"Yes I have, I've been training my combat abilities."

"Oh? But don't you usually practice your tea walks this time of day? What made you decide to train in combat instead?"

He could feel her nervousness, her mouth slightly frowning.

"I've…decided to quit focusing on trying to be a better maid. Instead, I'll try to be a better fighter instead."

This came as quite a shock to him. Felicia had always detested fighting, and wanted to be a maid for as long as he known her. To see her neglecting something she was so passionate about for something she didn't like was very worrying to him.

"I always thought you wanted to be a proper maid, Felicia. Is something wrong? Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing happened, except for breaking a few plates, but I always do that. But that's the thing: something always happens, no matter how hard I try. I wanted to be a good maid, and I still do. But when I keep seeing people hurt, I feel guilty that I keep practicing something that doesn't help our cause, something that I'm not even good at anyways."

She began sniffling, and Corrin wrapped his arms around her lightly and pulled her into a short hug. He could relate to her dilemma a bit, wanting something but forcing to do something he didn't want to, it felt much like his own struggles with the war.

"You're always so kind to me, even when I trip or mess up your tea. I feel so lucky to have a master like you, and to have you love me is everything I could ask for...but I don't want to always be a burden to you. I want to be useful."

Some tears started pouring down on her face. Corrin could tell for her voice that's it been getting to her for a while. He hugged her tighter, and tried to give her his best smile.

"Oh, Felicia. I swear you were never a burden to me. I wouldn't deny that you're rather clumsy, but you never stopped trying your hardest to improve. That's what makes you so endearing to me, what made me fall in love with you."

"Y-you're too kind, milord. I don't deserve such a amazing master, much less such a amazing husband."

She returned the hug and buried her head in his chest, sobbing ever so slightly. Corrin decided to let her settle down her emotions before talking, and so simply brushed his hand down her back, soothing her. Once she calmed down, Corrin looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Felicia, I don't mind your drive to be stronger in battle, but you shouldn't give up on your dream. You have always cheered me up when I was down, you kept me alive when I saw sick all those years ago, and you always try your hardest in everything you do. Aren't those all great qualities of a maid?"

"I-I guess..."

Corrin knew that he was convincing her of his view, now all that is left is to win her over completely.

"You say you don't deserve me as a master or as a husband, but aren't those things that I should have decided for myself? And what I've decided...is that you are more than worthy of being my maid, and you alone are worthy of my heart. So please, no more talk about quitting? I shall dedicate the rest of my days to see you achieve your dreams."

Felicia smiled, and at that moment knew that she was convinced.

"T-thank you, mil-...Corrin. You always know what to say to make me feel better, I'm so happy to have someone like you. I love you so much."

"And I you, Felicia. And I you."

Felicia gave her a light kiss on the lips, a kiss that was returned by Corrin. Then she stood up and began taking her knives and assuming a battle stance, much to Corrin's surprise.

"Still want to train, Felicia?"

Felicia turned her head towards him, and he could see that the usual fire in her eyes was back, brighter than ever.

"Yeah. I'll return to my maid practicing tomorrow. I want to be both a good fighter and a good maid, because I want to serve you as best as I can... so I'll need to protect you as well."

"Thank you, Felicia. It warms my heart to hear you say that. I guess I'll need to be better in order to protect you to so...shall we train together?"

She nodded happily and they began training together, practicing and sparring, all their passion behind their swings. After a while, they laid on the grass next to each other, tired but satisfied. It wasn't before long that Jakob would find them on that spot, sleeping in each other's arms with a huge smile on their faces. Deducing what had happened, he decided to leave the happy couple alone, not wanting to disturb their slumber, though not before whispering a few words.

"Keep him safe and happy, Felicia. So long as you do, you're already an amazing maid in both milord's eyes...and in mine."

 **Woo, I'm done with best girl. I swear, the moment I get my hands of Birthright, I'm S-supporting her. I wonder if I did OK with this chapter. Wouldn't want to mess up any chapter, hers most of all. I hope you enjoy, until next time fellow wanderers of the internet. -ArcanaHermit**


	8. Chapter Eight: Caeldori

**It's time for our second child character, and the expy of character of the first chapter of Precious Moments. This should be nice, since I'm treading sort of familiar ground. Regardless I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 8: Celebration (Corrin x Caeldori)**

"Here you go. I had to spend quite a long time baking this beauty of a cake, so you better be happy. I usually don't do jobs pro bono."

Caeldori inspected the chocolate cake. It definitely looked amazing, and given Asugi's talent for baking, it was probably as tasty as it was eye-catching. Still, she must be sure that it was perfect, especially for an occasion like this. After a through inspection, a satisfied Caeldori turned back to Asugi.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Asugi. I'll make sure to return the favor in the future."

With a smug grin on his face, he left. Caeldori continued making preparations for the celebration that she had planned for her love Corrin. While baking was Asugi's forte, she was no slouch when it comes to cooking. Not only that, she had managed to get the perfect present for him. Tonight was going to be a perfect night for the both of them, she could feel it.

Once all of preparations were done to Caeldori's satisfaction, she sat down on his bed, patiently waiting for his return. It was admittedly nerve-wrecking for her as she began counting the seconds. Eventually, she heard the door open and immediately rushed to greet him, smiling radiantly.

"Welcome back, my love."

Corrin returned the smile with one of his own, and gave her a quick hug. It was only until a bit later that he realized the food laid out on the table, as well as the cake.

"It seems you already noticed it. I felt like we should celebrate, Corrin"

Corrin gave a slight look of confusion.

"But my birthday isn't until a few months from now."

"I know, but let's just say that today was a very important day for me, and I would like to celebrate that day with you."

Looking once again at the beautiful and elaborately laid out meal, Corrin smiled at the effort she put into the idea, even if he didn't know what the idea was. He gave her a deep bow, trying to imitate nobles at court.

"Then lead the way, my lady."

They went to the table hand in hand. Corrin, realizing that today was an important day for her, decided to play the gentleman's role and pull a chair for her, and together they began enjoying the meal. As expected of her, the cooking was delicious. As they were eating, they began making some small talk.

"This meal has been perfect; I don't think I've eaten this well in a while."

"Of course, I strive to be the perfect wife for the man I love. The cake is Asugi's work though."

"I'll be sure to thank him later. Still, I'm a bit curious, what exactly are we celebrating? I don't recall any special tradition being held today, and your birthday is still far away from now."

"Well, today-um-well-I..."

Caeldori blushed, still stuttering and embarrassed at saying it to Corrin. Still, she managed to compose herself enough to explain.

"Today marks a full year since we first met, in my Deeprealm. I still remember how we fought back the invisible forces side by side. Even though it was our first time fighting together, I felt completely comfortable. And for you to eventually be my love, for you to be the man that finally accepted my feelings…I couldn't help but cherish that day even more, for it would lead to some of the happiest days of my life."

Corrin listened to her, his smile slowly widening as she explained in detail the day they met. She could be such a romantic at times, though that was but part of her charm. After a while Caeldori realized that she had been talking all this time, and flustered a little.

"Oh, look at me rambling on and on, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing, getting sentimental over something like that."

"It's quite alright, Caeldori. I didn't know how much that day meant to you, but after hearing what you said…that day was special to me too."

Caeldori looked at him, an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"T-truly?"

"Yeah, it was the day I met you, the love of my life, after all. It just didn't occur to be that today was that day. But I'm glad you told me that, and I'm glad we can celebrate such an important day like this."

They looked happily into each other's eyes, both completely content with the other. They finished their meal and began eating the cake. As expected of something baked from Asugi, it tasted absolutely divine. Their talks also turned from some idle chatter to conversations of more romantic nature.

Once the cake was finished and their stomachs full, Caeldori gave Corrin something wrapped in a silken pouch. It was light and squared, which led Corrin to guest that it was a book of some sort.

"H-here's a gift for you, my love. I hope you like it."

Corrin slowly removed the pouch, and as he suspected found a book inside. It wasn't just any ordinary book however. It was an incredibly rare chronicle about peace between two warring kingdoms, something he had been looking for a long time.

"Caeldori this is…"

"Yeah, I know you've been working very hard to forge a lasting peace between the two kingdoms, and that you've been looking for this book for a while. I just happened to find this in a bookstore somewhere, it wasn't that expensive."

Corrin thought that upon looking at the book he would like opening that book and reading it right away, but he quietly dropped the book on the table, go over to her and hug her tightly, which led her to blush even more.

"Thank you, Caeldori. You've always made me happy every day, but today you have made me, without question, the happiest man alive. I love you."

"Thank you, Corrin. It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I love you too, of course."

They decided to clean up the table together. Once those were done, they sat down next to each other on the bed. It was getting late, and Caeldori had to leave for her own quarters in a short while.

"So…was this day to your satisfaction, Corrin?"

An idea popped into Corrin's head, something to make this night even more unforgettable.

"Hmm, close but not quite. There's one more thing that needs to be done before I'd call this day perfect."

"Oh, what is it? I'm sure there's something that I can do to-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he pulled her into a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, and both of them felt their hearts go aflutter. After it was over, Caeldori looked slightly shock, while Corrin gave her a teasing smile.

"Now it's perfect."

The smile was eventually returned from her, and they simply smiled at each other until she left for her own quarters. Corrin, now lying on his bed thought to himself before he slept.

 _What an amazing night. Thank you, Caeldori._

 **And done with this chapter at last. Sorry this one took so long, college and my other fanfic have been keeping me busy (wink wink). Thankfully, I write two Peaceful Moments chapters in a row, so the next should be faster than the last. Until then –ArcanaHermit.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Charlotte

**It's time for a new chapter. This should be fun; I'm doing everyone's favorite gold digger. Hopefully I manage to get it done right, and I hope you enjoy reading it. As always, favorite, review and follow if you think it's worth it –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 9: Rumors (Corrin x Charlotte)**

Corrin and Charlotte were shopping at a market bazaar in a town close to the encampment. Charlotte was walking all around the stalls, constantly looking for something to purchase for herself. Corrin was just following her, happy to let his wife out on a little escapade after weeks of nothing but stressful battles. Having a chance to relax like this was important.

She continued to look around the stalls until she stopped at a particular one selling fine jewelry, Corrin followed her and saw that her eyes beamed towards a particular gold bangle inlaid with sapphires and rubies in a very intricate pattern. The look in her eyes immediately told him that she wants him to buy it. Corrin reached for his purse of gold coins and inquired the seller.

"How much does the gold band over here cost?"

As he was just about to open his purse, he was immediately stopped by Charlotte, which shocked him. Looking at her, he could see that all the desire for that gold band gone from her eyes, replaced by a hint of guilt.

"It's alright, darling. I was just looking at that shabby old thing; I didn't really want to buy it."

Corrin was confused. Usually she would try to sweet-talk him into buying some stuff for her, but now she doesn't even seem like she wanted it. It was definitely odd for her. Still, not wanting to prod, they continued their stroll along the market. She stayed silent throughout, looking rather dour in her appearance.

As they were about to finish their little trip, Corrin was getting more and more worried at her wife's gloomy demeanor, which only seemed to be worsening. Desperate to cheer her up, Corrin looked around for something to buy for her, and spotted a very ornate leather bag.

"Hey Charlotte, there's a very nice leather bag. Would you like me to buy that for you?"

However, this offer had the opposite effect on her, as she gave Corrin a look of frustration.

"No, I don't want that. I don't want anything from you!"

Without warning, she ran off out of the market, shocking Corrin. Despite that initial shock however, Corrin gave chase after her. It took a while, but he finally managed to catch sight of her on the outskirts of town.

She punched a nearby tree out of anger until it fell down. Once she was satisfied, she sat on a nearby stump, not noticing that Corrin had already caught up to her. Soon her anger turned into sadness, and she began to cry a little. Corrin knew that those weren't the fake tears that she would conjure on a whim, those were genuine tears pouring out of her face. Slowly, he approached her.

"Charlotte?"

Finally noticing him, Charlotte turned around to face him. She gave him a grin, but knowing her for so long, that tactic didn't work on him, who quietly sat down on the bench beside her.

"Charlotte, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Charlotte laughed bitterly despite the tears streaming down her cheek.

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong. I suppose I can't hide this anymore, huh? Alright, I'll come clean. There are...rumors about us among some of the soldiers, rumors about…you and me."

"What rumors?"

"That I'm…not an honest wife, that I only married you because you were wealthy and that you're from loyalty, and that I only want your money"

Corrin wanted to act surprised at that knowledge, but he knew deep down that something like this was bound to happen, given Charlotte's…history. Still, he thought it was needlessly cruel of them to talk about affairs they had no knowledge about.

"I see. Don't worry about it Charlotte, I'll make sure these false rumors about you are at an end."

"No, it's not those rumors that are making me so mad…well, they are, but not because of what you think."

Corrin was quite perplexed at her statement, but decided that he should just keep quiet and listen to her.

"If those rumors were just slander, I wouldn't have minded it at all. But…what they said was t-true. Gold was the reason I even started to approach you in the first place, and why I acted so nice to you. Even now when I'd ask for you to buy something for me, you'd do it no questions ask. I…feel like everything they said about me was true, that I'm a terrible wife."

She started to cry again, not even attempting to mask her worries anymore. Corrin moved closer and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Sometimes these feelings need to be all let out before he should say anything. Once she had calmed down slightly, he reached for his pocket and pulled out an opened letter, giving it to her.

"W-what's this letter for?"

"I was going to give you this once we headed back, but I get the feeling you needed a reminder on why you are who you are, now more than ever."

Curious, Charlotte took out the parchment inside and began reading, her face growing surprised once she realized what this is, and who it was from.

"This…is a letter from my parents, thanking me for sending them some gold. But…but I didn't send anything to them, at least not yet anyways."

"I sent them the gold actually. Since we married, they have become my parents too, and I'd like to look out for them. I just put your name because they'd be familiar with you."

Charlotte smiled. It wasn't the type of smile that she would use to charm others, but a genuine smile that she would show whenever she was truly happy, without a mask hiding behind it.

"Charlotte, regardless of why you initially intended to be nice to me, I don't care so long as you truly love me now. I accept you for all of you, just as I accepted your less feminine side before we were married."

Charlotte looked at Corrin, and her genuine smile widened. She tackle hugged him to the ground with her strength, but he didn't mind the dirt so much. She was happy again, and that was all that mattered.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, huh? Thanks, darling. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Charlotte. So no more talk about these rumors, alright? I'll silence them in due time."

Charlotte shook her head, her smile now twisting into a malicious smirk.

"That's...quite alright, Corrin. I have to deal with this myself; I'll give them a piece of my mind…or maybe a beating or two."

Corrin felt a mixture of fear and relief at the sinister tone of her voice.

"I hope the gods have mercy on their souls then."

They exchanged a quick laugh before picking themselves off their feet, brushing the dirt off them. Afterwards they held hands and walked back towards the market.

"Well, we still have some time. Is there anything you'd like to buy?"

Charlotte had that desiring look back in her eyes. She has finally gone back to her old self.

"Well…there is that bag you wanted to buy for me. And it looked really good too."

"Consider it yours then, my love."

Charlotte gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Corrin's face slightly heated. Looking back, they were definitely an odd couple, but somehow they always make it work. Realizing that, he couldn't help but keep his smile for the rest of the journey.

 **And that's done. Now the next chapter is going to take a while, since I'm doing another story in the meantime. Until then, I hope you enjoy. Like and review if you think it's worth it, and I'll see you lovely viewers next time -ArcanaHermit**


	10. Chapter Ten: Kagero

**I FINALLY BOUGHT CONQUEST! I'm so happy right now, and now it's time to share my happiness. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Anyways, let us begin –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 10: Time (Corrin x Kagero)**

Corrin was feeling his wife Kagero's slightly tight grip as her eyes were being fixated on the various people apprising her various pieces of art. She looked as nervous as he ever saw her. You'd think a master ninja and retainer to Hoshido's high prince would consider something as simple as her first art gallery as a rather simple task to go through.

Still, he didn't like seeing her distressed, so he did his best to try and ease her nervousness.

"Hey, don't be nervous, Kagero. I'm sure they'll all find your art interesting, at the very least."

"I suppose, I just wished Subaki told me earlier that today was the day for my debut gallery. I had trouble finding the appropriate clothing, and I definitely didn't expect so many people to arrive here."

The amount of people that attended the gallery was surprising to Corrin as well. He thought it was only going to be a small gathering of soldiers and their friends, but Subaki managed to round out some nobility and even a few professional art critics. I suppose it just goes to show how much he wanted this to be perfect.

"Ah, someone is calling me. Sorry Corrin.

Corrin planted a quick kiss on her cheek before she went off to explain whatever piece of art she made. He had to admit that, even after being together for awhile, he still couldn't understand just how she painted. When she tried to paint his face, it just seemed like a 3 headed devil with sharp ears to him. Still, it was definitely a unique form of painting, one that he hoped the people of the gallery will focus on, despite the obvious absurdity.

Time passed by as the gallery started to wind down. He could see that Kagero, nervous as she was, was having fun with it all, even as she was being pulled in all directions. Corrin, not wanting to divide her attention even further, decided to simply walk around and hear what the people had to say. They seem to really like it, and one critic even said it was "a new form of expression". Once it was done and all the people came and went, a good number of paintings had been sold. All of it was going to the war funds, as both Subaki and Kagero suggested.

Soon all of the invited guests were gone, leaving only Corrin and Kagero left in the empty gallery room. They began cleaning up the place, taking down unsold paintings and picking trash up on the floor. After a long silence, Corrin finally spoke up. He forgot sometimes that he needed to be the one to start the conversation; otherwise Kagero would just remain silent.

"This has been an amazing gallery, Kagero. We almost sold all of your paintings."

"Indeed it has. I'm sure there were some who bought simply because they felt like they had to, but I still heard a lot of praise for my art. I never thought it would turn out this…well."

Soon they were finished with cleaning the gallery, and now they began walking back to their quarters, the remainder of her painting in their hands. They continued to talk about how successful the gallery turned out.

"Maybe we can get Subaki to arrange another one after the war. He really outdid himself this time."

Kagero gave no response. As they reached Kagero's room, they placed all of the remaining painting on the floor. Corrin noticed that it was late, and decided that it was time to leave. Despite their relationship, army regulations required them to live separately.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow, Kagero."

"Wait, Corrin… there's something I have to tell you. That I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

Corrin noticed that she was looking…nervous. Calm and reserved Kagero being nervous only served to worry Corrin about what she might say.

"Um…so, what is it?"

"Well, as you know I am a ninja under lord Ryoma. Because of this war, I was able to fight alongside you, befriend you, and even fall in love with you. If there is anything good I found in this horrible war, it was your affection."

She was clearly building up to something, Corrin could tell. He decided to not speak up and let her finish.

"Well, after this war is done and over with, I'll be…busy, for lack of a better word. I'll have numerous assignments taking me to faraway lands, one after the other. To put it briefly, I'll have much less time on my hands, much less time to spend with you."

"Uh…how little time do you have?"

"I don't know the details, but from what I've heard, I'll mostly likely only get a week's worth of rest for every one month, maybe even two."

This revelation unnerved Corrin, who couldn't come up with anything to say. The thought of spending so little time with Kagero…unnerved him, to say the least. They both stood silent for a while, letting the news sink in.

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier…I had thought to not burden you with this while the war was still going on. I-if you no longer wish to see me, I completely understand why."

"Kagero…"

If the previous news didn't shock Corrin enough, this one definitely did. For Kagero to say something like this, Corrin would thought that Faceless would come marching on their castle before he she would say something like this. He noticed a tear forming on the corner of her eyes.

"It has been an honor being your partner, Corrin. I would love nothing more than to stay by your side, but my duty to Hoshido comes first and foremost. I h-hope that you find someone who is able to give you the time that you dese-"

Corrin didn't even let her finish her sentence before pulling her into a tight hug, his own tears starting to form.

"Don't ever say that, Kagero. I will never leave you, I'll never."

They stayed like that for a while, letting all their weakness pour out. Once those moments of emotion came and gone, they wiped off their tears and sat down somewhere, trying to discuss this issue properly.

"So you'll stay with me? Even after all I've said to you?"

Corrin smiled at her, trying to put on a brave front. There was still a lot to discuss, he was sure of it: plans, schedules and the like. But no matter what, the one thing that he was certain is that he'll stay by her, no matter what.

"Yeah, that's what being a couple is about. We work these things our together. If we less time to spend together, then we'll just make the time we do spend all the more worthwhile."

Kagero smiled, and another tear formed in her eye. Thankfully, both of them knew that those were tears of happiness.

"Corrin…thank you. I'm so glad to call you my husband."

They spend some time discussing what to do after the war, how they'll manage the time with each other. The mood lightened considerably, despite the circumstances. It was only after a yawn from Corrin that they realized how late it was.

"Hmm, maybe we should discuss this further tomorrow."

Corrin was about to get up, but he felt Kagero tugging at his arm. Facing her, he saw that she had a blush on her face. She looked almost…shy.

"I know it's against army regulations but…could you stay here, just a bit longer. I'd like to savor the time I spent with you here, so that I can hold on to those memories in the future."

Corrin smiled, and happily obliged. He could probably sneak out when no one was looking. And to be honest, he also wanted to spend more time with her. They both know that once the war ends, they'll be apart.

But as long as they're both in each other's hearts, no matter how far apart, they'll always be together.

 **And that's it, hopefully I did this well, especially for the ones that requested the Kagero chapter. I was mostly referencing how Kagero's couple ending always says she didn't have time for each other. Anyways, I finally bought Fates, and I'm enjoying letting Conquest kick my ass. Until next time -ArcanaHermit**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Scarlet

**Hey guys, sorry for the late release. College is starting to pick up, and I'm starting to show signs of fatigue. Regardless, I thank each and every one of you who stuck by me through this adventure. Let us begin the next chapter –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 11: Jewel (Corrin X Scarlet)**

"Now just place it there and we should be good."

Corrin carefully did as she instructed, placing the shiny blue gemstone at the exact spot in the center of the sword. Once that was done, he carefully wiped the sweat from his brow. He never thought something as simple as sword decoration would be so nerve wrecking.

"Good job. That blade looks pretty fine, Corrin."

Corrin turned around to meet his wife Scarlet's cheerful smile. Corrin definitely didn't think he'd be doing something like this, but ever since his marriage it had become a frequent pastime for both of them, decorating this weapon or that, with some exceptions. Much as he loved her, the idea of embellishing a blade as important as the Yato seemed like a bad idea to Corrin, and he shuddered to think of the idea asking to put pretty jewels on his brother's sacred blade.

"Hey Corrin, are you still there?"

"Huh, oh sorry Scarlet, I was just…thinking about something.

Scarlet took the blade he finished working on and began swinging it. It moved naturally in her hands, the decorations not encumbering it at the slightest. Once she was satisfied, she put it down and gave a bright smile.

"Now it's flashy and practical. Who says you can't have it both ways?"

They continued their banter, playfully teasing each other. It had been a long time since their marriage, and Corrin has since matured from the easily-flustered youth he was a few months pass. Now he could match her witty banter and teasing with his own.

Soon their talk turned to a more serious tone, particularly in her homeland of Cheve, which at this point was in a pretty tense situation, with the political unrest there was slowly escalating. Riots were breaking out, order was being slowly demolished, and it looked like it wouldn't be long before they would be in a state of open anarchy. Ryoma promised to devote whatever resources he could to help maintain order, but even that had a dubious chance of succeeding.

Though she tried her best to hide it, it was fairly clear to him that Scarlet wanted nothing more than to return back to Cheve and help settle the tension there. Time and time again Corrin would try to persuade her to, but she adamantly refused each time.

"Scarlet, Cheve is your home. I wouldn't want you to stay here if it meant that your home would suffer for it."

"Not happening. I know it's my home, but there's too much importance in this fight for me to just pack my bags and high tail it out of here. Trust us, Chevois aren't Nohrians. We can actually sort things out without having to kill each other."

Though she gave out her trademark grin, Corrin could still sense her inner conflict. Despite that, he decided to keep quiet on the subject for now and tried to change the topic to something more light-hearted, but couldn't think of anything.

They stood there in awkward silence, but Scarlet quickly tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I spotted some rocks just on the outskirts that might have some jewels in them. Wanna go help me bust up some of them?"

Corrin nodded, and both of them felt a little less tense. They took their time strolling around camp before reaching the outskirts where, just as Scarlet said, a group of large rocks were there. Scarlet gave him a look of confidence.

"Hey, think you can bust up more rocks than me?"

Returning her smirk his own, they began busting out rocks like their lives depended on it. They smashed at the rocks, and by the end they were sitting on the ground panting, the ground being littered with stone dust and small rocks, with sparkling rocks scattered here and there.

Corrin was glad Scarlet brought him here. It took both their minds off of things, like the war and Cheve. They know that they will have to deal with the issues as they come, but it's nice to not have to constantly worry about such things.

Once they recovered from that exercise, they became scouring for rocks they could use to decorate their swords. They managed to find quite a number of jewels, and by the end their bags were full and heavy.

Once they got home and took a bath, they laid on the bed next to each other. They were still sore from the rock smashing, but they can definitely say that it calmed them down a bit. In wartime, even the most mundane of things can be soothing when compared to the onslaught of war

"Corrin…"

"Yeah?"

"We both have a lot of weight on our shoulders huh? The war, Cheve, all those things are on our shoulders."

"Yeah"

"Don't worry about it; I got your back, just as I know you got mine. When we're together, nothing can stop us."

"Yeah…"

Sitting up, she got out of the bed and went to a large bag with her stuff inside. She returned with a slab. Sitting up and taking a closer look, he could see that is was mosaic painting of the both of them, holding hands. His eyes were inlaid with a clear cut ruby instead of the usual shiny stones, which looked not unlike his own shade of red eyes. It looked beautiful, their image in the form of colorful stones.

"I made this in our spare time; I hoped that when we settle down, I can hang this up in our new home."

Home…it wasn't something Corrin really thought about all that often. His old home has always been in the Northern Fortress, but he couldn't go back there now. Now his home has always been camp, but he never thought about his home beyond that.

"Hmm, a home…I suppose that'll be in Cheve."

"Well, I was gonna say that it'll be wherever you are…but yeah, I'd like it to be Cheve. Bringing back a prince as a husband, I'd like to see the look on everyone's face when they see that."

He chuckled. He could somewhat imagine that scenario. He sighed and hugged Scarlet, making her blush and yelp a bit.

"Thanks, for everything. I'm glad that you're always here to help relieve me of my stress."

Scarlet hugged back.

"Heh, that's what marriage is about. You lean on my back, and I lean on yours…only a little bit. I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, Scarlet."

Once they separated, they began talking about battle plans, once again returning to their duties as soldiers. However, whenever they feel like the burdens of war were weighing down on them, they would show the other side of them, the side that laughs and cries and loves.

As long as show that side, they will always be happy together.

 **Man that took a long time. Sorry about that, college is making things a bit stressful. Regardless I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next up, we're going to be looking at one of the retainers, until next time. -ArcanaHermit**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Selena

**And it is time for another episode of Peaceful Moments, and we're going to go to another Nohrian retainer. I know it's been a while, but I'll try to make these as often as possible. Without further ado, let's go –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 12: Choice (Corrin x Selena)**

"So…whatcha think? Am I not the most beautiful woman in the world?"

While Corrin would just brush it off at more of her usual playful boasting, he found it quite hard to deny Selena's statement when she looked at her. Her new yukata complimented her perfectly. The colors complimenting her skin and eye color, the fabric complimenting her skin. Normally Corrin didn't have an eye for fashion, but he didn't need it to know that Selena was absolutely stunning.

"Yeah, you definitely are right now."

That answer however, only led his wife to pout.

"What do you mean right now? I'm the best in beauty whether it's in a yukata or in plate mail, got it?"

Knowing that arguing or doing anything other than agreeing would probably lead him down a road with no end, he conceded the point to her, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was a special day for her; she finally finished sewing her yukata as replacement for the one she lost.

Once she was done admiring herself, she changed back and packed it in the closet and sat down next to Corrin, humming a tune which signifies that she is extremely happy. Corrin couldn't help but find the sight of her…cute.

"Man that felt amazing, almost as amazing as when I first got it back home."

"Wait, I don't think I recall Nohr ever selling yukatas. I mean, I've seen the fabric they used to make them, but only for other clothes."

Selena suddenly grew silent, her smile replaced by a worried frown. Corrin immediately got worried, thinking that she was about to throw another fit at him.

"Er…did I say something wrong?"

Selena continued to grow silent, worrying him even more. It wasn't like her to just be quite when she's sad. She would either be in tears or angrily deny such a thing. Now the look on her face tells him that she doesn't want to deal with whatever she's thinking about.

"Listen…Corrin, I need to tell you something, wife to husband. It's…about where I'm from."

Corrin was both intrigued and a bit scared. Selena has always left it vague about where she came from. At first Corrin thought that she was from a very obscure part of Nohr, but it didn't take him long to starting guessing that she wasn't from Nohr at all, or even this world.

"So as you may have guessed, I'm not from here. And after this war is done, I…need to go home."

"And you won't be returning?"

Corrin decided to get right into the heart of the matter, without distractions or delays. If he was going to make a decision as important as this, it's best to just be completely honest, something he hoped Selena would do.

"Y-yeah, it's sort of a one way trip. Once I go back, I won't be able to return here again."

They sat there in silence for a while, the obvious question looming over their minds: "What to do?" It would be easy to simply say that he'll go with her, but doing that requires leaving his siblings behind: Elise's smile, Xander's honest advice, even Leo's jabs. And it wasn't just his siblings, the others in the army have become dear to him, as they fought and bled over countless battles. Could he really say goodbye to them, even if it's for the woman he loves?

"I…understand if you don't want to come with me. Believe me; I know what it's like to be away from home for a long time."

"Selena, I'm not saying I'm leaving you…"

"I'm the one leaving you, dummy. And I'm…sorry for that."

She began to look at the ground, a look of guilt on her face. Corrin could tell that this was eating her up inside, perhaps even more than he knows. Of course, it wasn't as though he was faring any better either. This was a difficult choice, one that can't be taken back or overturned.

But for now, the decision can wait. Moving closer to her, he began to wrap an arm around her and pull her into a soft hug. With some tears forming on her eyes, she returned his embrace. They stayed there for a bit; just enjoy each other's presence, not worrying about the war, or what will happen after it.

And it was at that moment, hugging Selena, that he realized. He couldn't give her up. Her smile, her spirit, and her drive to be the best at everything she does. She was his wife because she loves him, and he loves her. And he's willing to do anything to keep that love, no matter what.

"Selena, I think I've decided."

"Y-you did, huh? Ok then, lay it on me."

"I'll be going with you."

Selena looked Corrin straight in the eye. She was obviously happy with his decision, but she also wanted him to be sure of his choice, to make sure that when the time comes, he'll have no regrets.

"Are you really sure about this? I don't want to hear any complaining when we go back."

Corrin nodded, trying to reassure her. She, however, was not convinced just yet.

"You know you'll be leaving your siblings right, and all your friends here. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Corrin pulled her close, leading to her face to blush a bright red. Calmly, he began his response.

"Selena, I know that leaving this world will probably be one of the hardest things that I'll do, and that leaving my siblings will be very tough, but rest assured I'm coming with you. I couldn't imagine you by my side as I wake up in the morning, or us shopping together, or you pouting whenever you don't want to admit I said something right."

"Y-you didn't have to put in the last one, jerk"

"I know, but what I'm saying is that I love you, and that no matter where you go, I'll follow. Besides, it'd be nice to see what your home looks like, maybe even introduce me to some of your friends."

Selena face brightened, and she began reminiscing about some old friends of hers. Corrin thought they were…interesting to say the least: A cowardly halfbeast, a quiet guy under a mask, a guy who only spoke in scientific terms. Selena definitely has a strange bunch of friends, not that the personalities in the army aren't that much stranger.

"Thanks for sticking with me. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, even if you try your best to act otherwise."

Instead of pouting, Selena gave him a kiss on the lips, though it was accompanied by her usual line of "jerk". They continued talking about her world for a while before resting in each other's arms. Before Corrin let sleep claimed him, she took one last look at her face.

Her expression was a calm one; the only sound she made was a faint snore that sounded cute. Corrin gave a smile just before he lost consciousness. He knows he won't regret that choice, because it was worth anything to be by her side and watch her smile.

 **I'm done with this chapter at last. Next up, it's going to be another Hoshidan retainer, though which will it be? I'll leave it up to you to guess. Until then –ArcanaHermit**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Oboro

**I'm back. Sorry for such a long hiatus, life has been going rather…poorly. I try to update as fast as I can, but it probably won't be as fast as before. Anyways, it's time for another Hoshidan retainer. Rejoice, Birthright fans.**

 **Chapter 13: Legacy (Corrin x Oboro)**

"Thank you very much, and remember to come back here if you ever need new clothes."

Oboro was at the counter, seeing another pair of satisfied customers off. Meanwhile, her husband Corrin was quietly sweeping the floor. The army just happened to be in Oboro's hometown, resting from a nearby skirmish with the invisible enemies. Oboro was requested in to replace the store owner, an old friend of her parents, due to his illness, and Corrin offered to help her.

The few instances that Corrin was able to look at Oboro revealed to him that this was her calling, despite her talent as a soldier. Her passion, her drive, her caring attitude were all in full force. Corrin couldn't help but be inspired by her motivation. He needed to make sure to help her open up a textile shop when the war is over, as she always wanted to do.

Those thoughts stayed in his mind all throughout the shift, and even during its end. Oboro was just about done packing up and doing a final checkup of the stock. Corrin was just waiting outside until she was done. Looking around, he was still a bit unused to Hoshidan culture, though he was slowly adapting with the help of his siblings and especially Oboro (at least when fashion is the topic).

After a few more minutes, Oboro finally came out of the store. She was clearly tired, but with a bright smile on her face. He offered his hand and she took it happily, satisfied with how today went.

"You look even happier than usual today."

"Do I? I suppose that figures. I love seeing the happy faces of customers. Reminds me of the time I helped out another store owner when he was sick. It was so much work, but its work I love."

They continued their conversation as they began walking through Oboro's hometown. It wasn't the biggest town, or the most pretty, but it has an odd charm to it that Corrin couldn't put to words. Looking at the streets, the old houses, the kids running around the road, Corrin thought that it would bring up a lot of memories for her, as he's sure the Northern Fortress back in Nohr would do for him.

"I'll make sure to put it some connections when the war is over. I want to see that face more often."

"Hey, just because you're royalty doesn't mean I should get a free pass. I want to show everyone that I'll work hard to be successful…though I don't mind if you manned the counter once or twice."

"You can count on it."

She quietly squeezed her hand, and he squeezed back in return. The atmosphere was perfect, and she was by his side. Though the war may not be over, he can at least burn this memory into his mind, so that he can remind himself what he was fighting for whenever things get dour.

He was fighting for Hoshido and its people. For his siblings, and his friends. But most of all, for her.

"Hey, you've gone quiet for a while there. Anything on your mind?'

Corrin snapped out of his little trance to face his wife, still grinning. He blushes before wondering about where they are headed. It wasn't exactly a direct path back to the camp.

"Nothing, just doing some thinking. Where are we going?"

"Just making a little detour. It won't take long."

"Oh…alright."

The conversation died down, and a comfortable silence took its place. They were soon on the outskirts of town, the stone path given way to one of dirt, the buildings given way to thick trees. Corrin wondered more and more where they were headed, until he saw a line of stones in the distance.

He knew where they were headed now, even if he kept quiet about it. Those stones were headstones, which mean that this was a graveyard.

Specifically, it was the graveyard that houses the graves of Oboro's parents.

Corrin knew about Oboro's painful past, about how her parents were murdered by bandits when she was just a little girl, how that shaped her resentment towards all Nohrians, and how she works very hard at night to avoid having nightmares about her parents. He also knew the purpose of this trip: to ask for their blessing, as she had been talking about it with him for a while.

Soon they entered the graveyard, walking through the rows of graves. Some were here since before he was born, some were here as recent as a few days ago, as causalities of war. Another reason to end the war as swiftly as possible, Corrin thought in the back of his mind.

After a bit more walking, they stopped in front of two graves standing side by side. Oboro knelt down and prayed at their graves, staying silent for a while before finally speaking up.

"Hey Mom. Dad. I'm back. And I brought along company with me. This is my husband, Prince Corrin."

She pointed at him before turning back to the graves, a happy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, who knew I would ever marry a royal, huh? Still, royal or not, he's really sweet, and he's given me a lot of great memories, and I hope…I hope that you may bless our union. And also…I hope that you'll bless the textile shop I'll open up when the war is over, to honor both your memories."

After that, she breathed out a huge sigh and turned towards her husband, a little tear in her eyes but a wide smile on her face.

"Do you want to talk to them? It doesn't have to be long, if you like."

"Oh…uh…sure."

Corrin was unfamiliar with talking to the dead; even if he had seen some soldiers talk to the graves of their families in the past, he never experienced the deed himself. He nervously approached their graves and knelt down beside Oboro.

"Um, h-hello. I'm your daughter's husband. Oboro has been an amazing wife, and I h-hope that I can be a husband worthy of her. I also hope that you would bless our marriage and…"

Oboro patted Corrin on the back, giggling softly.

"Heh, with the way you said it, it sounds like you're afraid of my parents coming back from the dead to haunt you if you aren't a good husband."

Corrin's face turned a bit pale, and Oboro couldn't resist any longer and let out a laugh.

"Haha, to think that you'd be this afraid. Don't worry; I doubt they'd have any objections to our marriage. And if you were a bad husband, I'd be the one haunting you, not them. Trust me on that."

After calming down, they decided to finally walk back to camp. They had a comfortable silence before Oboro spoke up.

"Thanks for coming with me today, it meant a lot to me, to see them again."

"I can imagine, I'll make sure to help you with your textile shop. I want to honor their memories as well, the memories of the mother and father of my lovely wife."

Oboro blushed at that statement, and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him.

"You say the sweetest things, you know that?"

The trip back was uneventful, save for some small talk. But today was an important day for the both of them. They would be leaving the next day, but they nevertheless enjoyed the time they got to spend here.

 **And done, sorry it took so long. College and other stuff have made me rather tired and a bit depressed, but I'll try to update these things as fast as I can. The next chapter will be a child one. Until then, I bid you farewell. -ArcanaHermit**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Ophelia

**Hey guys, I'm back. Things have gotten less hectic, so that's a plus. Now, it's time for a new chapter, starring everyone's favorite Ham Daughter. Enjoy, you fans of Conquest. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 14: Doubt (Corrin x Ophelia)**

"Now, we put this Opulent Mercy here, Shining Death Blaze here, and…Corrin, did you know where Frightful Bloodlust went?"

Corrin immediately stopped whatever he was reading to look at his wife Ophelia. "It happened again" he thought with a hint of amusement. He sat up and scanned the room, the floor, the shelves, until he finally saw a crimson ruby, rough and uncut.

"It's behind you, Ophelia."

Turning around, she found it and let out a little burst of joy, followed by a show of gratitude towards Corrin, with her usual brand of verbal flair. He had begun to enjoy her little tirades more and more, and rarely got tired of them.

With her back to messing with her stones (which she insisted was somehow related to her magic), Corrin continued his book, but soon his thoughts wandered and kept getting stuck into one image, his wife, and how he got to marry her.

It was definitely a weird experience, which all started from the completely random act of finding her quartz of the floor. Sure, they had fought beside each other a few times, but it was only during that one act of chance that he got to know more about her. And then one thing led to another and soon there was a ring on both of their fingers, and newfound happiness in their hearts.

Looking around the room, he noticed a lot of things that weren't here before. Tomes, stones, relics and artifacts all line the shelves. They were all Ophelia's, of course. Ingredients for this magical spell or that, an ancient relic from a long lost line of sorcerers, or so she claims, they filled the empty void of his room and gave it an odd sort of charm similar to Ophelia herself, and Corrin can always appreciate that.

"Alright, my magical ritual is almost complete. Soon the dark powers of the night will be at my beck and call."

"Hmm, because you're the chosen one, come to liberate those powers?"

"Exactly, my lovely partner in morally good crime, exactly."

Corrin couldn't suppress his chuckle this time. After being so long with her, he had begun to decipher her way of speaking more and more, even copying her on one occasion, much to the dismay of his siblings.

Peeking through his book, she could see that there was a circle of black powder, the five stones laid out in a pentagram. This was one of her actually serious rituals, he realized. She usually just plays with her relics whenever she was pretending to do a ritual. Curiosity getting the better of him, Corrin put his book down and kept his eye on her, just in case.

Ophelia beamed with joy as she finished the last of her preparations, she knelt down and begin humming in a low voice, in a language that he seen Leo and Nyx used on occasion. Slowly the room began to glow in a purplish light, and two of the stones started floating upwards and begin glowing as well, though in a hue of red and blue respectively. Her chanting got slightly louder as the room began to be engulfed in that light. After reciting the incantations to its crescendo, the flash got so bright that Corrin had to cover his eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before the light receded, and the stones dropped to the floor with a light thud.

Ophelia quickly took the two stones, one red and one blue, and placed it on her chest. Closing her eyes, she stood there for a few seconds before opening them once again, a proud and enthusiastic smile on her face.

"The twilight ritual has ended in success, as befit a chosen one like me."

"What ritual?"

Ophelia only seemed to be registering that Corrin is also in the room with her, and she turned around and gave him a blue stone, the bright smile never leaving her face. Upon examining further, it looks like one of his dragonstones, though he's sure that this was just an ordinary one until she placed….whatever enchantment she placed on it.

"It's a bonding stone. Whoever holds one will be linked eternal to the wielder of the other, they will sense each other, transmit emotion, even though should the distance be close enough. It also…lets the other know they're alright."

At that last statement, Corrin could sense hesitation in her voice. Looking up at her, he could see that she was still smiling, but there was doubt and anxiety in the corner of her eyes.

"Is this because of the last battle?"

At that question, she lost her smile, almost looking like she flinched. It essentially confirmed his suspicions. During the last battle, Corrin was injured by an arrow while attacking from the front lines. Thankfully it was nothing life threatening, but according to the other soldier's words Ophelia, who was fighting on another front entirely, was as pale as a ghost when she got the news. He could definitely feel the tension when she first saw him after the battle.

"I…just wanted to make sure you're alright. As my destined partner, you are not allowed to perish into dark abyss."

Well it was still the same type of speech Ophelia used; its tone lacked any of its usual enthusiasm. Corrin sat up on the bed and wrapped his arm around her and pull her into a reassuring hug, which she quickly returned.

"Ophelia, nothing is going to happen. I admit that last battle was due to my own carelessness, but I promise to be more careful in the future, for both our sakes."

"But, but what if something happens to you that you couldn't prepare for, what if you…"

Corrin pulled his head back and looked deep into her eyes. If people were to ask which of the two was the one more prone to worry, it would resoundingly be him. Being the army's commander, he was always second guessing himself as to whether or not a plan will work, or whether someone will die in the upcoming battle. Ophelia being his beloved only furthered his worry of her, but he decided to brush it aside and trust in her abilities, as with all the army's soldiers.

Now here she was, worrying over him when it's usually him who's worrying. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his mind. If she was going to switch roles like this…he might as well fully embrace it.

"Never fear, my partner in the darkness. For I am Corrin Dark: chosen one, master of the draconic arts, vanquisher of armies, and spouse of the great Ophelia Dusk. I will never disappear into the abyss; I will soar into the fields of woe, and come out the victor. Rest assured of that, my lovely partner in darkness."

It was the most Ophelia-like he ever gotten, though he suspected that he did a poor job of imitating her. Still, it had the desired effect when Ophelia brightened into a smile and started giggling.

"Thank you, Corrin Dark. I was temporarily hit by an unknown spell of cunning; it warped my mind and made me see that which is impossible: your defeat. Know this, I shall do all in my dark arts to help you vanquish your foes, and I put my resounding faith in you that you'll be the light that shines through the dark future."

Corrin smiled widen as he listened to what was essentially her putting his entire trust into him. They both silently knew their terms: She wouldn't worry about him, but he would never for her sake. It was a vow of mutual trust, and one that Corrin intended to see through the end.

Suddenly Corrin heard a grumble noise coming from her direction. The blonde mage immediately blushed and giggled. It would seem they were here longer than they thought. With hand in hand, they walked out towards the mess hall, the newfound vow fresh in their minds.

The future was uncertain, but they'll see it through.

 **Man that took a long time, and in the end I'm not really sure I did a really good job of it. Oh well, what's done is done. On the next chapter, we'll be heading back with another Birthright character. Till then, farewell -ArcanaHermit**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Mitama

**6-It's time for another chapter, featuring our ever lazy poet. I think I can safely say I'm over halfway there, now just to press through. Thank you again to all of you who take time out of your day to read this –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Words (Corrin x Mitama)**

Corrin just got back from an important strategy meeting, feeling less than satisfied. They still haven't resolved the glaring weakness in their formations, and it was still on Corrin's mind as he reached the door to his own quarters. As he opened the door, he was greeted with the familiar sight of Mitama resting her head on his(or rather their)table, a bunch of poem slips scattered around her.

Corrin went up to her and gently tapped her on the head, a usual gesture whenever he wanted her to wake up. He was getting used to having to wake her up, and oddly didn't mind it since it gives him an excuse to do this silly gesture. As expected, she slowly stirred and woke, showing her beautiful star-shaped pupils.

"Husband wakes me up/His face bringing me much joy/I greet him morning"

"Good afternoon to you to, Mitama."

"Oh…it's afternoon. No matter, sleep is sleep."

Corrin should honestly get mad at her for sleeping in, but he couldn't help but find it cute. Despite her apparent laziness, she was diligent when she is required to be, as many a wounded soldier can attest to once they saw her incredible work ethic when healing others. Still, if she isn't required for something, such as today, she will often just lounge around in their room, writing haikus and taking naps.

"So, how was your haiku making?"

The sudden frown in her face is enough to make Corrin both wince and make his heart ache.

"My words find no mark/my message shrouded in mist/ I fail to see why"

"So you're struggling to make a haiku?"

Mitama nodded, obviously embarrassed that someone as dedicated to making poetry as her failed to make a haiku. Corrin looked at the empty slips around her and wondered if she was trying to find out how to make that haiku the entire day. Normally it'd only take her an hour at best to overcome any struggles she had, but an entire half-day is a bit worrying.

"Hmm, well what is the haiku you're trying to write?"

Mitama immediately looked away, but not before Corrin noticed the obvious blush on her face. He chuckled at the sight. Embarrassing the usually reserved Mitama was a rare sight, so he makes sure to note it down when it happened.

"The man asks too much/ this secret will not be told/my lips are shut tight"

"An honored secret/ I accept my wife's request/ I shall ask no more"

Her frowned removed; Mitama went over and peck him on the cheek. She usually does that when he replies her haikus with some of his own, though his is nowhere near as eloquent. Still, it was worth fumbling his mind for words to make a haiku if it meant her smile and kiss were the rewards.

Yawning, he found himself rather tired from the recent meeting. His body was aching in some places and his eyes feel heavier by the second. Slowly he went towards the bed and begun to lay on it, wrapping the blankets around him for comfort. He didn't exactly drift off to unconsciousness before he noticed Mitama also lying on the bed, snuggling comfortably against him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a busy few days."

"My love needs to sleep/ He works himself to the bone/ I will help him rest"

Giving in to her warmth, he wrapped his arms around her and quickly dozed off. Thankfully his sleep was not filled with nightmares that plagued his mind on occasion, especially on stressful occasions like the past few days had been. He probably had Mitama to thank for that as well.

After a while though, Corrin had begun to stir. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized that she was no longer with him, but back at her table. Her brush was in her hand, and she had a poem slip on her hands. Corrin figured she finally got around to writing her haiku, until she put it down and sighed dejectedly.

"I still can't think of an appropriate haiku. I couldn't do it when he confessed to me, and I can't do it now. What's missing?"

If Corrin wasn't fully awakened, he was upon hearing those words. His mind still groggy, he vaguely recalled that she didn't have the appropriate haiku when he first confessed to her, or something along those lines. Was that truly the haiku she couldn't come up with after all that time? Chuckling to himself, he quickly got up and came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, leading to an adorable yelp from the poet.

"C-Corrin, you're awake. Wait, d-did you..?"

"So that's the haiku you've been struggling to create?"

Though he couldn't see her face, he had no doubt it was growing a bright shade of red. Quickly she turned around and gave him a pout, which all but melted Corrin's heart.

"Since you've so rudely listened in, y-yes. I remember when I couldn't come up with a haiku when you first confessed. Me, lacking poetic inspiration at one of the most scenic times of my life, it was such a humiliating thought in hindsight. Ever since then, I've been trying to find the right haiku to describe…well…us, but the words can't form in my mind."

Her pout gave way to a look of dejection, and Corrin could somewhat understand where she is coming from. For her, poetry is her life's work. For her to lack the appropriate poet is like if his butler Jakob lacked the appropriate tea on Corrin's birthday. He wouldn't hold it against him, but Jakob would feel absolutely terrible for what he sees as insult to his reason for living.

"Well…maybe what we have can't be put into words."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well…let me put it this way. I can use a lot of words to describe our relationship: quirky, romantic, and the like. But I don't think any of those words are an accurate description of what we share. It's like with your poetry. You can make the most romantic sounding haiku, but I don't think it'll truly capture our relationship, wouldn't you think?"

Mitama pondered to herself for a moment, then immediately went for a brush and started writing down a haiku.

"The man speaks wisdom/I have forgotten this truth/Love can't be captured"

Yawning, Mitama took another slip of paper and hid it from Corrin's sight. She quickly wrote something on it before passing it on to Corrin, the words on the slip widening his smile.

" _We beneath the stars /when you pressed your lips on mine /my heart soared up high"_

"Thank you. It seems in my pursuit to find the perfect poem for us, I forgotten one of the most important things of a poet. Love, true love, cannot be fully put into words. Even if the poet can describe in detail, it would still pale in comparison to the real thing. The emotions, the atmosphere, it can only be truly appreciated by those that experienced it."

Afterwards, she gave out another yawn before rubbing her eyes and marching towards the bed.

"Now that I've found a solution to my problem, it's time for me to sleep. After not having any good sleep since yesterday, I'd like to take a long nap."

"Wait, you haven't sleep since yesterday? But what about when we were in bed together? Or when I woke you up?"

"I slipped out when I made sure you were asleep, and my nap was due to exhaustion more than anything. I couldn't rest with that confounded problem in my head. It was the longest I've gotten without good sleep, not counting extended healing duty. Now if you'll excuse me, love."

She reached for the bed and immediately shut her eyes, her mind quickly dissolving to sleep. Before she did though, another haiku entered her mind.

 _He teaches wonders/His smile always melts my heart/His joy feels so warm  
_

 **And that's Mitama done, hopefully I didn't absolutely fuck up my haikus (though I'm sure I did) ~. Anyways, next time it's going to be a Nohrian retainer. Which one? Find out next time, and thanks for reading as always - ArcanaHermit**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Flora

**Alright I'm back, this time with a Nohrian Corrinsexual. Sorry it took me so long to update, but my other fic just had its longest chapter and my computer screen died right after it, so forgive me for being so late on this. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 16: Ice (Corrin X Flora)**

"Corrin dear, it's time to wake up."

The soft touch of her hands was enough to for him to open his eyes, and looking at her face was enough to bring a smile to his face. Even after a while getting married, he was still captivated. Flora simply giggled, satisfied that he is awake, and returned to cleaning their quarters.

"Hmm, glad to see my maid is still the same as always."

"Oh hush, love. You know how I get when you tease me for that."

Corrin groggily woke up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He honestly never thought he'd be the romantic type, but he supposed marriage taught him a lot of things.

Never to make her too angry for one, Corrin could still feel the chills from the snowstorm that happened that day.

"Aren't we both free today, Flora? My siblings insisted that I take some time off from strategy, and you've been given a day off, so that means we have the day to ourselves."

"Y-yes, I suppose we are."

Corrin sighed happily and let go of her, planting a quick peck on her forehead before helping her clean up their quarters. Ever since Flora moved in with him, he began noticing the changes to his (now their) home more and more. While he was sweeping the floor, he found another such item, a necklace of blue gemstone craved in the shape of a dragon.

"What's this necklace? I've never seen you wear anything like that before."

"Oh, that…"

There was a notable silence in the air, and the couple soon found themselves in an awkward position. After some time, Flora decided to answer.

"It was given to me by my father before me and Felicia left the Ice Tribe, to remind us of home."

Now it was clear why she was a bit hesitant on saying that. Despite her attempts to hide it, Corrin knew that she secretly missed her home in the Ice Tribe, which Corrin had to fight members of not too long ago. He wondered if any of them still held a grudge against him.

"Perhaps we can visit there one day, when the war is over. I'd like to visit there under…better circumstances."

"Yes…"

The rest of the morning consisted of small talk and cleaning, and once they were done they decided to head out of camp to the Nohrian town nearby. It had been a long time since the two went out on an actual date together due to their duties as maid and lord respectively, so for them it the idea of a date was refreshing.

As they walked around the town, not really having any particular destination, they realized that snow was falling down on to the ground. Corrin turned to Flora with a curious look.

"Was that…?"

"No, that wasn't me."

Corrin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his wife's pouting. They looked up to the sky and saw that it was indeed snowing. Corrin was glad that he chose to wear warm clothing. Unlike his wife, he had a limit when it comes to coldness.

Looking back, Corrin couldn't help but notice a tear forming on her eye. He held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thinking about something?"

"Yes…it was always snowing in our village. When I and Felicia were kids, we would throw snowballs at each other and make sculptures. Father would look on and smile…"

"You really miss it, don't you?"

Flora's look was half of determination, and half of longing. Corrin could sympathize, having left his home in the Northern Fortress. It had only been a few months instead of the years of separation Flora felt, but it still felt like an eternity ago. He wondered if anyone he knew still remained there, if they were thinking of him.

"Yes, I do. I miss my home, and my father. Felicia has always…adjusted to her new duties better than I have, but there was rarely a moment that I didn't think of the snowy village where I grew up in."

"I see."

Their walk soon turned into silence as the couple walked hand in hand through the town. It was then that an idea struck Corrin.

"Flora, come with me."

Almost dashing, the young lord dragged his wife out of the town into a nearby clearing. The snow was already starting to pile up.

"Corrin, I don't understand. Why did yo-"

Her question was interrupted by a ball of snow that hit her back. Flora turned around to look at the assailant, her husband smiling rather confidently, another snowball in his hands.

Flora managed to dodge just in time of another snowball aimed right for her. Smiling, Flora scooped up some snow and began throwing it at Corrin. It managed to hit his stomach, making Corrin laugh.

His plan had worked splendidly.

They spend the next minutes throwing snowballs at each other, laughing as they did so. It has been a long time Corrin had seen the carefree and relaxed side of her, and he intended to savor every moment, even if it meant a couple of snowballs to the face.

Afterwards, tried and panting, the two laid in the snow for a while, staring at the sky. There was silence this time, though this was a much less awkward one. Eventually, Flora spoke up.

"Thank you for that, Corrin. It almost forgot how fun that was. It almost reminded me of that time in the Northern Fortress…"

"Where I cried when my snow sculpture started to melt, and you and Felicia consoled me by freezing it with your powers? Yeah, I remember that."

They both started giggling again, and Flora begun standing up and walking towards him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You know, I do miss my home back in the Ice Tribe, but I'm not staying here out of obligation or duty. I've been doing that all my life, and frankly I'm sick of it. I'm staying because you are here, not just my liege, but my love as well. I love you too much to leave you, and frankly, I would follow you wherever you may go."

Those words touched Corrin's heart. He stood up and embraced Flora in his arms, and she did so in return. After they parted, Corrin knelt down, his hands holding her own.

"Thank you, Flora. If there's anything this war has done that I'm happy about, it's that it has brought us closer together. I promise that once this war is over and done with, we'll go back to your village in the Ice Tribe, and I will be honored if you could show me your home."

"I will hold you to that promise. I'm sure the people of my village will greet you with open arms."

Happy and content, the two walked back into the camp. The day didn't go quite as expected for the both of them, but those surprises ended up being rather pleasant ones. Corrin flashed his wife a smile.

"If there's anything you want, just ask."

Flora, much to Corrin's shock, gave a rather…interesting request.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…I would like to wake you up with my ice powers again. It has been so long since I've done so, and I've missed seeing your face when you wake up like that."

Corrin groaned internally. That was honestly something he dreaded back in his days at the Northern Fortress. Still, if it pleases her, the young lord could tolerate a few cold cheeks. He just hoped she didn't go overboard.

 **Man I am getting rusty. This is what happens when I stretch myself thin with college, depression, 2 fics, one solo story, and most of all my laziness. Regardless, I hope you find this chapter enjoyable, and when I return it'll be with a chapter about a Hoshidan retainer. Till then –ArcanaHermit.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Hana

**Alright time to get back into the swing of things with our next chapter. This time it'll be with a Hoshidan retainer. Anyways, enough with the intro, it's time for the chapter**

 **Chapter 17: Loyalty (Corrin x Hana)**

"No, I'm not leaving lady Sakura."

"Bu-"

"I'm her retainer. Do you know how dishonorable it would be if I left her so suddenly?"

Corrin internally sighed. Truth be told, he was expecting this sort of reaction from his wife, he just underestimated the severity of her anger. Regardless of that, he felt as though he should tell her about it before she found out from a second-hand source and got even angrier.

It was simple really. Corrin had decided that, after the war, he would stay in Nohr for half a year to both spend time with his adopted siblings and to help with its reformation in any way he can, in which afterwards he would stay in Hoshido with his other siblings.

The first thing Corrin knew would be troublesome was trying to bring Hana along with him. He went ahead and asked Sakura for her blessing, which she happily agreed to, but he knew that wasn't going to be the most troublesome part. No, the most troublesome part was trying to convince his tenacious and loyal wife to part ways with her most treasured friend, even if it's temporarily.

And so here they stand in the training yard, with about the expected result in Corrin's head. He eyed the training sword in her hand, hoping she doesn't get the idea to use it on him. Even if it has been a while since she actually did that, Corrin remained cautious.

Thankfully all she did was huffed and turn her head to the side to avoid his pleading look. Deciding to not push the issue further and simply let things simmer down, Corrin sat down on the grass while she continued her training, though with a noticeable difference for Corrin.

Her swings were much more frantic and her stance was a bit shaky. To anyone else, it wouldn't really be that much of a difference, but for Corrin, who fought with her so many times, it was very noticeable. She was hesitating, and though Corrin wasn't going exactly one to connect minute details like that, he wondered if she was silently considering her offer.

Still, he decided to not bring up the matter until she was done taking out all her anger on the training dummy, and decided to simply watch her. The rest of the day passed before finally, tired and panting, she stopped her training to turn at Corrin.

They both walked together back to their quarters, a deep silence between the both of them. Once they entered the room and Corrin closed the door behind them is when he decided to finally confront the issue.

"Are we just going to be silent with each other or are we actually going to make a decision?"

"What decision? I'm staying with Lady Sakura and that's final."

"Hana…"

The young samurai took a deep sigh before pulling Corrin into a hug, burying her head on his chest. Corrin was surprised at first, but soon returned the hug as well. They stayed like that before Hana finally spoke up, her voice more calm and soft than usual.

"I love you, Corrin. You know that more than anyone that I love you. But I've pledged my loyalty to be with Lady Sakura above all else. I've trained most of my life to be the best retainer possible for her. You'll be fine in Nohr without me, and we'll only be apart for a few months."

"That's just it. I don't want to apart from you…I can't."

Hana looked up at her husband, and saw that his eyes were both determined and somber. He let out a deep sigh before continuing.

"I know how devoted you are to Sakura; it is probably the thing I admire you most for. And I feel like, as your husband, I should be just as devoted to you as you are to her. I can't imagine a single day without you by my side, or a day where I don't come home back to you."

Hana blushed, but still remained silent to let him finish.

"So if you're not coming with me, then I'll stay with you."

Much to Corrin's disbelief, Hana giggled once his speech was done. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaving the young lord even more confused.

"I…uh…wha…?"

"You can be so silly sometimes, you know that?"

"I…suppose?"

Hana only giggled louder at the response, taking a short while to compose herself. Once she did, she looked Corrin in the eyes.

"You know what? You convinced me, I'll go to Nohr with you."

He would be excited by her decision, if only he wasn't so befuddled at why she suddenly did it. Hana walked away from him and sat on the bed, a wide smile still on her face. Corrin decided to sit beside her, still slightly confused.

"W-why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well…after that little speech of yours, I decided that you'd need someone to take care of you while you're in Nohr. After all, from what you said, you'd be pretty helpless without me there."

Corrin didn't let his internal groan show. He got the answer he was looking for…just not exactly for the right reasons. Whether Hana truly meant what she said or was just teasing him, he couldn't really tell. He hoped it wasn't the former.

"B-but what about Sakura…"

"Well considering the war is going to be over when we leave, I'm sure Lady Sakura will be fine. She has Subaki with her, and I'll think he'll protect her as well as I would. You did say she approved, right?"

Corrin silently nodded.

"Then it's settled. Whew, today has been tiring."

Hana laid down on the bed, with Corrin doing so beside her. They looked up at the ceiling for a while, not knowing exactly what to say. As they were getting sleepier though, Corrin decided to ask her one final question.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd think I would be helpless?"

Hana let out a loud yawn before responding.

"What? No, I didn't mean that. I just wanted to mess with you a bit. But if you really want to know why I did well…"

Hana crept up next to Corrin and laid on top of him, a blush on her face.

"I wasn't really sure at first whether I want to leave Lady Sakura. It wasn't an easy choice honestly, and even when I said no I was thinking about it. But then you made that speech, and when I realized that you were so committed to me, just as I've been to Lady Sakura…well, it's hard to say no to that."

"Hana…thank you."

"Thank me with training tomorrow. It's been a while, and I want to make sure that my statement about you being helpless doesn't come true."

With one last chuckle for the both of them, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Corrin was glad to have a wife like Hana. Eager and brash she may be, but she has an immeasurable amount of loyalty, to both him and his sister, and he wouldn't trade that away for anything.

 **And that's the Hana chapter done. Man that was a pain in the ass to write. Regardless I hope you Hana fans don't shank me for writing this chapter wrong (I tried my best I swear ~). Anyways, next time we'll be hoping into another Nohrian chapter. Until then folks -ArcanaHermit**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Velouria

**And I'm back. It's out first chapter with the beastlings (what I like to call the kitsunes/werewolves). I'm actually a bit unfamiliar with their personalities a bit, so this should be an interesting challenge for me. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 18: Treasure (Corrin x Velouria)**

Corrin was walking down the hallway, done with his sword training before he suddenly found himself tackle hugged by his wife.

"V-velouria."

"I missed you so much, Corrin."

Corrin smiled at the surprise. It's true that they hadn't spent much time together recently; being the commander of an army in the middle of a war would do that, so he knew why she was acting so jumpy. Well, there was also another reason…

"Can we go treasure hunting today? You promise we'd go today."

"Yeah, sure thing…"

Truth be told, he'd rather go back to his quarters and get a change of clothes. What he was wearing wasn't exactly appropriate for going to the forest, but he knew how his wife was when it comes to collecting her "treasures". Hand in hand, they walked towards the forest near the camp. It wasn't long before she knelt down near a tree.

"Found another treasure, dear?"

Velouria turned around and showed Corrin a stick with dead leaves on it. Corrin accepted it gratefully. Despite not exactly having the same idea of what a treasure is, Corrin knew that she gave it with love, regardless of what it is. The only thing he'd decline was dead animals, which was something he refused to touch.

Looking around, he found another stick similar to the one Velouria handed him. Picking it up with two fingers, he noticed that there were bugs crawling on it. In the past, he would have simply thrown it away, but now he didn't find it as disgusting as before. He mused about how much his wife influenced him.

"Hey Velouria, I have something for you."

The young wolfskin went to Corrin, who handed her the stick. She accepted it, her face smiling widely. She gave Corrin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the treasure, it looks amazing."

"Heh, I think I'm starting to get better at finding more treasures for you."

"Mhm, the dust bunny you gave me yesterday was amazing."

They wandered deeper into the forest, which surprised Corrin a little. She usually likes to stick to one place when finding treasure, so moving so soon was slightly off-putting for him. They walked for a while before she stopped and started scanning the area.

Corrin leaned on a tree, wondering what she is up to. She wasn't picking up sticks or bugs, but was instead just walking around, looking intently at the ground. She would occasionally dig up with her hands before sighing and moving on to the next spot.

After a while, Corrin noticed something peculiar with her hand. It wasn't so much what was there, but what wasn't there that bothered Corrin. Then it suddenly clicked for him: her unusual behavior, the eagerness to go treasure hunting, the missing thing on her hand. It all points to one conclusion.

"Velouria, where's your wedding ring?" Corrin asked, though he already knew the answer.

The reaction was a short "Eeep" sound from the wolfskin, which he had to admit, was pretty cute despite the situation. Still, now's not the time for jokes.

"You lost it here didn't you? That's why you came out here, to find it?" He continued.

"Y-yes" Velouria said sadly, her ears moving down as she did so. "I'm so sorry. I was out treasure hunting here, and the ring must have slipped off."

Corrin moved towards Velouria, who turned away. He knelt down beside her and placed a comforting arm on her.

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?"

Corrin nodded with a smile, and begin digging the ground below him.

"Let's find your ring."

Velouria looked at her husband for a moment and nodded with determination, and together they started scouring the nearby area for the ring.

After several hours, with the surrounding area thoroughly explored, tears began to form on Velouria's eyes. Corrin heard her sniffle and went to hug her.

"I-I'm sorry. It's my fault that I lost the r-ring you gave me."

"I-it's alright, really." Corrin tried to reassure her. "We can always buy a new ring."

"I don't want a new ring!" Velouria exclaimed frustratingly. "Other rings are a piece of junks, but the one you gave me was special. I don't want to replace it."

She put her head in her hands, continuing to sob. Just as Corrin was about to comfort her, the corner of his eyes spotted something shiny on the ground just next to a large tree. Walking towards it, he knelt down and smiled. It was a bit dulled and dirtied, but it wasn't something a little cleaning wouldn't fix.

He walked back to her and gently held her hand before sliding the newfound ring onto it. Velouria's eyes widened upon sight on her ring.

"W-wha…"

"I found your ring. Please try not to lose it again, Velouria."

Tears were forming on her eyes, though those were tears of happiness. She tackled Corrin unto the floor. The young lord wasn't eager to have more dirt on his clothes, but he really didn't care at that point. She was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I swear I won't lose this again. I'll always keep it in sight."

They stayed like that for a while with Velouria hugging him, and Corrin not bothering to stop it. He knew how long her hugs tended to last. After a while though, they stood up and walked back to camp. Corrin made a mental note to clean his clothes as soon as possible, but was too busy smiling at his wife, her eyes never taking off the ring on her finger.

"You know, it's on your finger, you don't really have to look at it that hard."

"Nope, I'm not taking my eyes off it."

Corrin couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered if all wolfskins were this quirky.

"You know, when I first proposed to you, you said it was a piece of junk."

"Yeah, I thought it really was just a shiny piece of junk. Then you told me what it meant, and I suddenly couldn't find myself to just throw it away. It's become the second most valuable treasure for me."

"Second?"

Velouria blushed and turned to look at Corrin, her face lighting up in an affectionate smile, the same one she showed when Corrin proposed to her.

"Well, my most precious treasure is…you, of course. Other things just entertain me for a while, but you make me feel all warm inside when I'm with you. You're the best treasure ever, and I love you more than anything I can possibly have."

Now it was his turn to blush, warmed by her words. He put a hand on her head and brushed her hair, causing her grin to widen.

"I love you too. You're the best wife I could ever ask for."

Just as they were about to reach camp, Velouria looked to the side and saw a single dead spider. She turned to Corrin, her eyes pleading. Corrin merely chuckled.

"Go ahead."

Velouria immediately went to the dead spider to play with her newfound treasure. Corrin stood a short distance away, watching her enthusiasm. The sun was about to fully set, but the young lord didn't mind.

Watcher her happiness was always worth it.

 **Urgh, doing characters I'm not familiar with is so annoying. It's like stepping on a minefield, and I think I might have tripped more than one mine. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy my writing; next up is the other beastling left, so let's hope I don't mess it up. Until next time -ArcanaHermit**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Selkie

**Now it's time to do the other half-beast on the list, and the one I know even less about (I'm a Conquest main). Regardless I'll be like Nino and do my best. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 19: Part (Corrin x Selkie)**

"Raggh"

Corrin nearly got hit by the lightning fast strike coming from Selkie, but thankfully dodged to the side, his side nearly getting hit by the kitsune's fangs. Selkie circled Corrin again, slowly and warily, looking for any openings.

She made her move, charging for an exposed part of Corrin's side. Much to her dismay however, she effortlessly dodged to the side and stuck at her with the flat of her blade, sending her tumbling onto the dirt.

"Ok, I think that's enough training for now. Let's take a break."

Selkie groaned a little before getting back up and transforming back into her humanoid form. Corrin placed near a tear and sat down on a bench, tired and sweating. As always, his wife didn't hold back at all during training, but he's glad he was getting better at his swordplay. He can still feel the bruises and cuts from his first session with Selkie, and he endeavored not to repeat the same mistakes.

Selkie sat down beside him, her face still showing an energetic smile. Admittedly, Corrin still found a few things about her unusual, such as her treating bloody battle as a game, but that didn't matter to him much anymore. She was herself, and that's all he ever wants out of his wife.

"So…how was I, Selkie?"

"Wayyyyy better, I think you fight very well now than the beginning."

Corrin breathed a slight sigh of relief. He was having worries as of late. All this time, he had been fighting battles using his Dragonstone, with only a couple of occasions where he would use the legendary Yato to fight. But in recent skirmishes, the young lord constantly found himself heavily wounded or beaten afterwards. With the realization the brute force of his Draconic Form was no longer prevailing, Corrin decided to train in his lesser used way of fighting, swordplay.

It was a rough adjustment at first. Training at the Northern Fortress only helped so much, but soon he was able to adapt well enough. While not a masterful swordsman like Ryoma or Xander, he still took pride in his ever increasing skills with the blade.

Still, he wasn't satisfied with where he was now, which is why he was constantly training with Selkie. True to her word, she didn't hold anything back and charged at him like he was a normal foe, only stopping when she was about to land a fatal strike. The sessions initially started with Corrin losing more often than not, but once he adapted to her way of fighting, the contests got more even, and the winner more unpredictable.

Corrin took out both their meals, a mix of rice and fish, and handed it over to Selkie. She accepted it with glee and began tearing through the meal, while Corrin ate slowly and quietly. Another contrast he noticed between them. Once she was done, she did what she usually did and laid her head on his lap, smiling happily. It was what she usually did after finishing her meal, and it brought quite the joyous feeling to the both of them. Corrin, once he was done with his meal, put his hand on her head, his fingers brushing through her hair. She let out a loud yawn before quickly dozing off, snoring quietly.

Corrin looked at her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. As he continued to brush her hair, his thoughts trailed off to other things, particularly about the war. It wasn't just him that got battered and beaten at the end of the battle. In just the last few battles, the army has had more close calls than Corrin was comfortably with, ending with no fatalities every time, but could have so easily ended someone's life.

Morale of the army had been particularly bad because of that, with more silence in the camp than usual. Xander and Ryoma, with their experience as generals, successfully railed their troops with a rousing speech, convincing them to train harder than ever before.

Turning what was a dour and gloomy moment into a burning conviction, Corrin was always amazed by them, but also a little jealous. Despite technically leading the army, he always felt inferior to both his eldest siblings when it comes to that, in both strategy and charisma. Despite trying to give command back to the army to them, they still insisted on him being their leader due to the fact he was both acquainted in Nohr and Hoshido.

Letting out a sigh, Corrin mused about how he managed to ever get this far. He was their leader, but he always felt like every victory wasn't the result of his leadership, but rather through the work of someone else, be it the strategy of Leo, the ferocity of his elder sisters and brothers, or the bravery of the soldiers under his command. But he always felt…lacking when compared to them.

"Corrin?" Selkie said, leading him to look down at her. She was pouting.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're having that face again, dummy." She responded, huffing. "The face you make when you're thinking about bad things."

"Oh? I have a face for that?" Corrin said, lightly blushing. Did he really show it that obviously? "S-sorry."

"What you thinking about?"

"Just wondering about my place as leader." Corrin said truthfully, sighing. "I just feel like I'm not the leader everyone says I am, like I'm coasting by through the efforts of others instead of myself."

"You really are a dummy." The kitsune responded. "You're not the strongest, or the smartest, or the fastest."

"I know…"

"But you don't need to be. We all work together to win, meaning you as well. Daddy taught me that no one is the most important in the group, because we're all very important."

Corrin looked down at his wife, who was having a wide grin on her face. If there's one thing about her that he would always hold dear, it's her cheerfulness.

"So don't worry about it too much, dummy." She said. "You're important, just like all of us are."

"Selkie…"

She quickly hopped off his lap and headed to the centre of the training ground, where she transformed into her beast form, ready to fight.

"Now, let's play some more. You want to be better, right?"

The young lord stared at her wife for a few good seconds before showing a confident smile on his face. He was eager to fight as well. He quickly grabbed the Yato and brandished it at her.

"Ready."

Without hesitation, the two charged at each other, beginning their dance of blade and claw, of slash and parry. Corrin's doubts were cleared in the heat of the battle, but also because of his wife's words. He didn't need to be the best, it's true. He just needed to do his part, as everyone in the army does.

As long as he can protect the ones he loved, especially Selkie, that was enough.

 **And done. Sorry for my absence, I had a small internship going and I felt lazy after that whole thing was done, but I'm back now. Next time it'll be a Hoshidan chapter, so look forward to that –ArcanaHermit**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Orochi

**And we're back with another chapter. Considering that FEH is out, I was considering making a fanfiction about ALL the Heroes in that Universe. Don't know if I will yet. Anyways, on to the chapter –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 20: Prank (Corrin x Orochi)**

"So…I assume you were responsible for that incident with the snake?" Corrin asked the fortune teller sitting on the chair, sipping her tea in the garden.

Despite pretending to have an aura of denial and formality, her sly smile said it all for Corrin. "Whatever could you mean?"

The look Corrin gave her was, at least in Orochi's opinion, absolutely priceless. She dropped all pretense of not being the culprit and started laughing.

"I thought you said no pranks that could me." He said, not exactly amused, but not exactly angry either. He supposed he'd gotten used to the playful nature of his wife at this point.

"Oh trust me, love. That snake was defanged and tamed. There was no danger whatsoever." She said, still chuckling from the prank she pulled. Despite being his husband and enjoying his affectionate gestures, there was nothing quite like the befuddled look on his face when one of her tricks managed to fire off on him. Whether it was a simple stink in his shirt or a frog in his pants, she always kept him on his toes, for better or worse.

Corrin just let out a loud sigh, as he always does. He decided to go behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing her shoulders, letting out a loud, content sigh from her.

"Ahhhh, Orochi feels good." She said, as his hands continue to rub her shoulders thoroughly, but of the many things that could be said of her, Orochi was no fool. "But Orochi thinks you have an ulterior motive for doing this. Spill it."

Corrin simply remained silent as he continued his massage, with Orochi suddenly feeling too relaxed and comfortable to question him any further. He was getting almost disturbingly good at these massages lately. Out of her sight however, Corrin had a rare devious grin on his face, something that his dear wife rubbed off on him. As he continued his massage and she relaxed further, he took the time to pull out something out of his pocket. It was what appeared to be a rat, and he silently placed it on her shoulder before pulling back.

"Ah, that was comforting." She said, not noticing the object on her shoulder. "I suppose I should be sorry for the prank?"

"Not really. I'm used to it by now." Corrin said nonchalantly. "By the way, what's that on your shoulder?"

Orochi wonder what Corrin was referring to, until she turned her head and saw the supposed rat on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud, high pitched scream before immediately grabbing the rat and throwing it with all her strength.

At that point, Corrin lost it and let out a laugh of his own. He had to admit that pranking had its own devious sort of fun, especially when he wasn't in the receiving end of one. Orochi immediately turned around to glare at him, but he was too busy laughing at his successful prank to care.

"That was really rude." She said, half playful and half angry. "Relaxing Orochi like that so you can put a rat on my shoulder. That thing better not have any diseases."

"I-it's not…" Corrin said, taking a deep breath to recover from his laughing fit. "It was a clay sculpture made to look like a rat. I suppose that makes us even."

"No it does not." Orochi said, pouting. She was staring daggers at her husband, the glint in her eyes suggesting that she already has her next prank planned. "What goes around comes around. Expect my reply to be swift…"

"I don't recall starting this little war of ours." He said defensively, raising his hands.

"Doesn't matter, dear love, an eye for an eye."

After about a few seconds of glaring, she giggled and then laughed alongside him. Despite their little pranks, it was always out of playfulness instead of maliciousness. Orochi told Corrin that any other lord would heavily disapprove of her pranks, and that she was glad he was not only tolerable, but willing to have some fun of his own as well.

"Ah…but seriously, enough pranks for now. I'd like to enjoy my tea in peace." She said. Corrin nodded and sat opposite her and poured himself a cup, sipping the hot tea alongside her.

"So…done any fortune telling lately?" He asked inquisitively. Her fortunes were an invaluable asset in the war effort, whether is was a vague hint about an enemy location or an upcoming attack. It also had a much more mundane use as well, as her forewarnings of tripping and sudden rain have been very helpful to him as well.

"Oh, a little scrying here, a little horoscope reading there." She said nonchalantly. "I did have quite the odd message from the gods though. Quite odd indeed."

"What was this message?"

"Oh, just a little present for the both of us." She said, rubbing her belly. "I believe I'll be with child soon."

Corrin nearly spat out the tea he's drinking. One would think that that would be good news, but she was with child in the middle of a deadly war, the worse possible time. The concern on his face was so readable to Orochi, who merely laughed at him.

"Well, I was expecting you to be at least a little bit happy." Orochi admitted. "Why are you so worried? Is having a child so horrifying to you?"

"N-no, it's not that." He said, trying to compose himself after being told such a shocking piece of news. "It's good news. But, are you sure it's ok to just have a child in the middle of this war? We'll be in danger constantly and-"

"Corrin."

Orochi quiet and calm tone of voice made the young lord quiet himself. Whenever she was serious like this, he always knew to let her say her piece before anything else.

"I swear, you're always such a worrywart." She said in her playful tone, trying to lighten the mood. "I know it's dangerous to have a kid in the middle of this mess, but that doesn't mean we can't handle it. Besides, I've dug a little deeper into our future, and I can assure you it's going to be a happy one."

"Are you sure?" He asked inquisitively.

Orochi scoffed. "Never question Orochi. My predictions are always right. Speaking of predictions…"She said, her scoff turning into a smirk. "Prepare to see something quite frightful in your future. Remember, you can't prank a woman with child, but that rule doesn't apply to me."

Corrin groaned. Knowing her, she's probably going to take full advantage of that to make him wary every during every waking second. Orochi doesn't exactly hold back with her pranks, as the snake incident proved.

"Just try not to go too far, ok?" Corrin said pleadingly.

"Oh sure. I won't push it…much." Orochi giggled. She knew that there's a limit to how far her pranks go, and she knew never to cross that line. But anything before that is fair game to her.

The rest of their day was spent talking about their future child, and how they would plan for both the pregnancy and the baby. After a while, she stood up. "My foretelling also told me one more thing. We're having our child tonight."

For the second time today, Corrin nearly spat his drink. "I…You mean…" He looked up to see that she was blushing as well, though looking far less embarrassed than him.

"My horoscopes are always accurate." She said before leaving the garden, giving him one last smile. After finishing his tea, he meekly and quietly followed her.

 **And done. Next we're going to have two Nohrians back to back. Until then folks –ArcanaHermit**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Elise

**And we're back. Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, I had a trip planned out, depression hit me again, usual excuses. Regardless now it's time for a Nohrian character to be featured. I hope you enjoy :D –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter 21: Peace (Corrin x Elise)**

"Yahh!" The young princess shouted as her spell launched from her hand. It landed straight onto the training dummy, setting it alight. That was followed by Corrin firing a similar spell onto the training dummy beside it, but it missed, only grazing its side.

"Yay! Looks like I won again, honey." Elise exclaimed while jumping up and down, her pigtails bouncing alongside her.

"Indeed. You're already a talented healer, but now you're a great mage as well." Corrin said, not bitter that he lost the last five training sessions with her. If anything, she was proud of what his wife had accomplished, more so than anyone else. "At this rate, you might even surpass Leo."

"You really think so?" She said excitingly, to which he replied with a nod. Elise then charged towards her husband in a half-hug, half-tackle. "Thank you. You're the best hubby ever."

Corrin received her hug warmly without falling over, even managing to spin her around playfully. Afterwards, they decided to wrap up their training with some thunder tome practice. Once again, Elise managed to score a decisive hit on all the training dummies, while Corrin missed one or two. After a little bit more practice, they decided to go back to their quarters and retire for the day.

Holding each other's hand, they walked across camp, occasionally waving to other members as they walked by. It was a rather windy day, as leaves and even small objects were being blown away, and the camp walls were flapping wildly. A large leaf blew right into Corrin's face, leading Elise to laugh as he shook it off.

Once they reached their quarters, Elise hopped on the bed and rolled around on it, sighing happily. "Ahhh, after so much training, this bed feels so amazing."

Corrin chuckled as he sat on the bed beside her. "Indeed, it's always important to rest after battle or training. Remember when we tried to practice for a whole day straight?"

She sat up and smiled at him, recalling the memory as well. "Yeah, I remember how mad Leo and Xander got when we passed out at breakfast. That wasn't a good idea…"

They both laughed. Their time together was filled with many happy and funny memories, even before their marriage. Corrin lost count of how many times Elise visited him during the Northern Fortress, even when she wasn't supposed to, or when he would indulge in her silly ideas and earned scolding from their siblings. As spouses, they've shared both laughter and tears together, and have become all the more closer because of it.

"Hey, honey. Do you think this war is going to end anytime soon?" Elise said, sitting up. "I just want to go home and spend more quality time with you already."

"I don't think so. We still have a long way to go before we achieve a true peace. But we're getting there."

"Oh…" The princess replied, sighing a bit.

It was a question she asked multiple times, which Corrin knew the real reason why she kept asking. It wasn't a secret to him that she didn't like fighting, preferring to simply talk things out or sit on the backlines and heal. But with the threat of war rising, even the healers are being trained in offensive magic in order to serve on the front line when needed.

Elise, despite having a natural talent for this sort of magic, didn't enjoy the act of unleashing her spells on real, living enemies. Though she would never refuse the call to battle, Corrin would always find her frowning before and after the battle.

"I know you don't like fighting." Corrin said suddenly. "But there will be day where we won't have to fight, I promise you."

Elise faced him, her face giving a tired smile. "I know, I know, I'd just wish it'd come sooner. I'm tired of all the fighting and killing. I just want it all to end already."

Corrin had a good idea, and place his hands on her side and started to tickle her, causing the young princess to giggle and laugh as she squirmed on the floor.

"Hahahaha…stop it, honey…hahaha" She said before succumbing to laughter again.

"Only if you promise to clean up after dinner next time." Corrin said playfully, continuing the onslaught. "I've had to clean up after both of us for too long."

"Haha…I promise, I promise…"

Corrin stopped tickling her, allowing her to catch her breath and look at her husband, where she made a pouty face. "No fair, tickling like that."

"You promised, Elise. And you can't take back that promise." Corrin remarked, a sly look on his face. Elise pouted more while Corrin chuckle.

Elise smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You're the best hubby ever."

Corrin held her head, making her smile wider. "You're welcome. Whenever you feel down or sad, just know that you can rely on me to cheer you up, just like I can rely on you. We'll end this war together."

"Yeah. Nothing can stop the two of us." The princess responded, squeezing his hand. The two lay down in bed, curled up against one another. They weren't quite tired enough to sleep, but they wanted to enjoy each other's presence.

"Hey, remember when I gave you those flowers?" Corrin asked. "The one that showed my feelings for you."

"Of course." Elise replied, her eyes closed. "It was the happiest day of my life."

"Mine as well." Corrin said, returning to that day. He was so scared that she would reject him, and was nothing short of ecstatic when she reciprocated his feelings. "I hope once this war is over, we can make more of those memories. We never did get an actual wedding, did we?"

"Yeah. I want a big wedding, with a gigantic cake. Ooh, ooh, and me in a gigantic white dress." Elise exclaimed, enthused with the idea of a wedding. "Can we also have a lot of pretty flowers? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Leo might have something to say about it, but he always does." Corrin said. "After the war, that seems like a nice idea."

"Yeah, we have the rest of our lives to ourselves. And I'll make sure to be the best wife ever for you."

Corrin kissed her on the forehead. "You already are the best wife I could ever hope to have."

They both let out a soft yawn, and soon found themselves asleep in each other's arms. Despite the chaos of the war raging out, of battles that have been fought and those they have yet to, they know that they can find a sense of peace with each other, and no one could take that away.

 **And done, next up is one of the last Nohrian characters. I'm so close to completing this and moving on to other projects. –ArcanaHermit**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Nyx

**And I'm back. Forgive me for the delay, some stuff happened and I just got stuck. But now it's time for me to get back and race to the finish time. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Reflection (Corrin x Nyx)**

"Hmm…let's see..." said the young looking mage, her eyes peeking into a simple leather pouch. The contents within however, was anything but. "Golden Wyvern Ears, Grounded Mineral Dust, Aged Herbs…I think this is everything."

Beside her, her taller husband patted her on the shoulder. "Do you think it will work?" He asked, smiling at her. "I did get all the right things for you, didn't I?"

"You did." Nyx said calmly as she took out the ingredients, putting them into a bowl filled with water and mixing it, the liquid turning into a dark purple. "If this doesn't work, then any fault will be my own."

Corrin sat back as she did her work, concocting a potion that will hopefully remove the curse she placed upon herself. After some reassurance from him that he will love her regardless of age or appearance, the duo has devoted some of their free time into finding ways to break the curse.

They tried everything: potent recipes, ancient rituals, even following the occasional shady rumor. So far, none of them have succeeded in removing her condition, much to Nyx's slight disappointment. If this didn't work, it would only be the likely outcome.

Chanting a few soft-words, the tips of her fingers shined a faint yellow light, the light transferred onto the bowl and faded. Nyx poured some of the still purple liquid onto a vial and put it to her lips, hesitating a bit.

Nyx could attest that these attempts weren't without some…mundane cost.

Nyx gulped down the vial, the liquid pouring down her throat. She immediately felt like gagging and showed quite the distasteful expression as she swallowed the whole thing. Corrin immediately went to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Between coughing Nyx managed to blurt out. "Not quite the worst concoction I've ever tasted. Probably the third of fourth worst." She said wryly. "I assumed that nothing has changed?"

"No…" He said dejectedly. Nyx let out a soft sigh.

"I suppose it's to be expected. At this point I might as well give up."

After cleaning up their workbench, they sat down and had some tea together. It was a regular routine for them after every attempt, mostly to wash out the bitter taste of potions. As they sipped their tea, Nyx let out another sigh.

"There's always another way." Corrin said, trying to improve her mood. He placed a hand on hers, giving her a smile.

Still, her frown remained. "Perhaps, but maybe this is just a fool's errand. I should just accept that this curse is permanent."

Corrin couldn't help but feel bad, not just at her plight, but also at her inability to help her. Sure, he could provide the necessary ingredients due to his status as a prince, but magic was never his forte. If only she could cheer her up…

The prince suddenly had an idea. He was going to save the gift for later, but now is the perfect time to show her.

"Hey Nyx, wait here alright?" He said before walking away, leaving Nyx slightly confused but waiting patiently.

It wasn't long before Corrin returned and handed the much older woman something wrapped with cloth, it was a fairly large square-like object. Not even bothering to ask what is inside, Nyx unwrapped the cloth and was stunned at what she saw.

It was a fairly ornate picture frame, carved from wood and painted to make it look like gold. But what surprised her was the picture itself. It was a painting of Corrin, and it was clear that the artist was nothing short of a master, as the picture captured him perfectly.

Beside Corrin was another woman, who stood just beneath Corrin, holding his hand. Long dark hair flowed down her robe, and she was smiling alongside him. There were several winkles on her face, but despite that she retained a certain youthfulness in her look. Nyx was speechless looking at the picture, and what it conveys.

"It took me a while to get it perfectly." Corrin said, smiling. "You should see the look on the artist's face when I said I showed her your face and told him I wanted her to look like an old lady."

"Corrin…" Nyx said. "I…don't know what to say."

"I know you might never get rid of your curse." Corrin said. "And frankly, I don't care. Even if you retain this form forever, I will always love you. This picture…represents what I see you as. Not as a child, but as the beautiful and wise woman that I fell in love with."

If Nyx wasn't blushing by that point, she definitely was blushing now. As she held on to the picture, her hands trembling ever so slightly, she gave a smile. "To think someone as old as me would find a youth with more wisdom."

Corrin chuckled. "Hey, in all other matters I defer to you. Strategy, magic, politics. It's only fair that I get to be the wise one in this situation."

Putting down the picture on the table, she stood up and embraced the prince tightly, which was returned by Corrin. Tears were forming on the corner of her eye, and she gave a slight sniffle. "For once in my long life, I feel as though I don't care about my curse…You seem to have that effect on me."

Any other words were lost as she buried herself onto Corrin's stomach, making him feel slightly awkward as the older woman's tears stained his shirt. Still, he wasn't about to say that out loud as he calmly brushed a hand down her raven hair, letting the emotions run their course.

Once all was said and done with, they found themselves sipping tea on the table once more, the picture placed on the side to be hanged later. There was no talking, merely the silent appreciation of each other's company.

"So…" Corrin finally spoke up. "What are your plans now?"

"I think I'll continue to pursue finding a cure." Nyx said calmly. "As touching as that gesture is, I'd like to be able to grow old and die alongside you. It wouldn't exactly be right if I live long enough to see my descendants."

Corrin nodded, silently agreeing with her. As both of them finished up their tea and cleaned up the table, they both shared a glance at the picture, smiling at the sight of it.

"Do you really think I'll look like that at that old age?" Nyx asked. "I doubt I'll look anything above an ugly crone."

"I'm sure of it. After all, you did always look young for your age." Corrin said jokingly, causing Nyx to sigh at her husband's poor attempt at humor.

Regardless of that, Corrin took the picture and hung it over a wall for all to see. Out of his sight, Nyx quietly gave a wide smile that she rarely gave, and only for one person.

For someone so young, her husband can be quite thoughtful after all.

 **And done. Hope you enjoy -ArcanaHermit**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Mozu

**Instead of doing my usual writing rotation, I decided to rush this out since this fic is near its ending stages. So enjoy this earlier than usual (probably) chapter. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Simplicity (Corrin x Mozu)**

"Alright, we're almost done here. Corrin, did you peel those potatoes like I asked you to?"

Corrin nodded and handed those potatoes over to his wife, who quickly and efficiently chopped them up and added them to the stew of various meats and vegetables. Even if it wasn't complete, the smell of it was enough to make Corrin desire it. Perhaps he can have a little…

He was immediately smacked by Mozu's spoon, who gave a bashful smile. "No tastin before it's done."

Corrin chuckled and immediately began the task of cleaning up the kitchen, a place that the two have been in more often than most of the others. Almost immediately after Mozu was recruited into the army, she had been the one cooking for the army, thanks to her amazing cooking skills. Corrin initially helped on and off as a way to make sure that the constant job of cooking for the army wasn't burdening her too much, and ever since they married he would always cook with her, provided he wasn't busy planning for the next battle.

Today was yet another day where he was free, so he was where he always wanted to be, at his wife's side. As he was cleaning the kitchen for future use, he took a quick glance at Mozu. Her confident smile was reassuring to him. During the first days of her recruitment, she was like a fish out of water. Often times she would only find solace in doing the chores that reminded her of her lost village, such as cooking. That was partially the reason why Corrin reached out to her, though he did not expect it to blossom into love.

"Hey, are you doin alright?" Mozu asked as she finished up the pot of stew, setting it aside. She poured a bowl and gave it to Corrin, a bashful smile on her face. "Here ya go, since you've been staring at it for a while now."

Corrin took the bowl and eagerly ate it, causing the villager to giggle. For her part, she never thought she'd be the wife of a royal prince, but even if he wasn't she would have stilled married him within a heartbeat. Despite their differences, they managed to find common ground with each other oddly enough about a lot of subjects, and they've learned many things over the course of their relationship.

As Corrin finished the bowl of stew, Mozu could help but look at his face and smile. His expression was definitely a stark contrast to what she thought royalty was like. It was Corrin's help that she managed to treat everyone as an equal, and to be treated as an equal in kind. Just as she'd ask for advice on tactics, weapons management and the like, she would often be asked regarding cooking, agriculture and other stuff. A beneficial give and take.

"Hey, Corrin?" Mozu said just as the young lord finished. "I wonder…why did ya start taking an interest in me? Not that I mind."

"Hmm?" Corrin raised an eyebrow. This was an odd question from her. "Well…at first I just wanted you to feel comfortable around here."

"Is that all?" Mozu asked, oddly inquisitive. "I'm just wondering. We got married way faster than I thought, so I'm just wondering why ya chose me of all people."

"Why do you ask? There's plenty to love about you." Corrin responded, making her blush. "You are kind, brave, and you're an amazing cook. And that's only the surface."

"Still, it's sorta weird. Wouldn't you'd like some noble gal, since you're a prince and all. I'm not exactly a great catch for princes."

Corrin pondered that question for a while before responding. While there was no doubt he loved her, the question of why wasn't something he'd thought of in much detail. "No, not really. I'll admit that I haven't seen much of court life, but judging from my sibling's accounts, it seems horrible. I'd rather not have anyone decide for myself who I marry. Besides…"

Corrin stood up and approached Mozu, and place a hand on her hip, surprising her. He simply smiled at her. "There's no one else I'd rather dance with."

Mozu's face reddened even more as she recalled their wedding dance. Despite being more used to country dances, she was nevertheless graceful as they danced around the room. Placing her hand on his hip, her other hand wrapped around his, they began dancing around the kitchen floor, for no other reason than being swept up in the moment.

Turn, step, turn, step. Despite not dancing since their wedding, the moves came naturally to them, though Mozu glanced to the side, fearing that someone might interrupt this touching moment. The duo swung around the room gracefully before eventually slowing down and stopping, with Mozu resting her head on his chest.

"Well, that was nice." Corrin said. "Though I was afraid that I might step on your toes."

"So was I…" Mozu admitted as well, causing the both of them to giggle. "I guess those lessons paid off huh?"

"Indeed, Laslow definitely is a good teacher." As they separated from each other, Corrin asked. "Do you still remember our wedding night?"

"Of course." She said immediately, her mind recalling back to that fateful day. "I couldn't forget it even if I tried. It was all so wonderful, the hall, my dress…"

"Mhm, admittedly we might have rushed, getting married so early. But regardless, the reason I did was because you are you. You're not a princess, but you don't have to be. You are an amazing girl, Mozu, and I would never change any of this."

Mozu sniffled a bit, and smiled wider than Corrin ever saw her smiled. "Aw, shucks. Y-you know you say the sweetest things, right?"

They both just stood there, silently smiling at each other. It was only until the other members of the army arrived that they finally decided to break their silence to feed the hungry people waiting outside. After everything was served and the last member left, they finished up their cleaning of the mess hall and walked out.

Mozu was humming a tune, a spring in her step and cheer in her spirit. "Ya know what?"

"Hmm?" Corrin asked.

"I think I'm going to cook an amazing dinner tonight. I want to pay you back for all the times you've been sweet on me, so prepare your taste buds for a real treat." Mozu said enthusiastically.

His enthusiasm was matched by Corrin. If Mozu's regular meals were something spectacular, tonight's dinner promised to be quite the experience. "The I love forward to it."

As they headed back to their quarters, towards the setting sun, they felt more than comfortable with each other. Though this reprieve is only temporary, it serves as a reminder of what they fight for.

Sometimes the simplest things are the happiest ones.

 **And done. Next up, a Nohr child chapter. Till then. –ArcanaHermit.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Nina

**Time for more of this bad writing, featuring another Nohrian child. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Peeping (Corrin x Nina)**

"Oh…yes, their hands are touching. How exciting."

In a spot unseen by anyone, Nina was looking intently at two men, a soldier and a merchant, as they barter and haggled over some food. In her mind however, the two were doing much more than simply trading. Her imagination was running wild with all sorts of scenarios and backstories for them.

In fact, she was so engrossed that she didn't realized the white-haired lord creeping up beside her, who proceeded to give her a light tap on the shoulder. Nina yelped aloud and nearly jumped, which would have blown her cover.

She was just about to chew out whoever had disturbed her daydreaming, but saw that it was her husband Corrin, who simply waved at her. This wasn't the first time that he approached her during one of her sneaking trips, and she doubt it'll be the last. Still, her husband was never bad company, so she simply went back to staring at the two men.

"So, what kind of story did you thought of those two?" Corrin asked. Even before their marriage, he was well aware of her "habits", but didn't mind. And on occasion, just like this very moment, he would follow along on her peeping.

"The soldier is an introvert." Nina started passionately, putting more importance in the scene than what reality actually depicted. "And yet he visits this merchant every day, not just because his bread was good, but because of the feel of his rough, manly hands. Every exchange of gold or bread was just an excuse to touch those hands. The merchant knows this, yet he doesn't care. He's rather excited when the soldier looks into his eyes as they barter."

Corrin chuckled as she continued to stare at her, imagination still running wild in her mind. A prince and his wife peeping on two men as the wife fantasized about the men. The thought that that is what is happening would probably anger any other man, yet Corrin couldn't help but laugh at the prospect. Granted, she wasn't fantasizing about them in the usual sense, but the thought should still be absurd.

"Aw, they left. I wasn't done with their stories." Nina sighed as the soldier and merchant parted. She turned back to Corrin and blushed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The prince blatantly lied, which caused her to huff as they both stood up, ready to leave the area. As they both walked around the marketplace, Corrin saw an item of interest that he wanted to buy.

Approaching the stall, he could see the item in question more clearly. It was a wooden doll portraying a woodcutter, an axe in his hand. It was actually a really intricately carved piece, with curved muscles and a distinct face. Nina saw it as well, and was practically drooling over it.

"How much?" Corrin asked the merchant. The merchant gave his price and he bought it, handing the doll to Nina.

"R-really? I can just have this?" The spy said, surprised that he was being so generous today.

"Sure, the look on your face is worth the price alone." Corrin joked as they walked out of the stall. He suddenly something warm on his hands, and saw that his wife was holding onto his arm tightly, a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe…imagining things is nice, but you always seem to make real life even better." Nina said.

Arm in arm, they left the marketplace together into a more open part of the town they were currently resting at. As they were walking back into camp, Nina kept staring at the doll with glee, her mind already wild with imagination. They passed by a fountain where they saw two men talking rather passionately, and Nina's face immediately lit up.

Nina looked up at Corrin and gave him a look, and Corrin immediately gave in. There was no fighting against that look. Looking around, he saw a stack of boxes just short enough to hide in, and he pointed in that direction. "I think we've find our hiding spot."

The two immediately went to the stack of boxes and, for the second time this day, watched the two men apparently bicker. Nina stared at them intently, her mind completely focused on the scene in front of her as her mind let all the possibilities and scenarios flow out. Corrin simply leaned on one of the boxes and stared at his wife, obvious amusement in his face as she began describing the men in detail, more likely at herself than him.

The calm winds were blowing, and Corrin felt slightly drowsy after a while. He closed his eyes and opened them, and closed his eyes once more, but didn't open them. He was slowly slipping into sleep, and soon lost consciousness.

He was woken up when he felt his body being shaken and immediately opened his eyes to found that Nina was looking at him, a concerned look on her face. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" Corrin said, his attention still not entirely there. "What happened?"

"You were sleeping, dummy." Nina said, pouting. "When those two men were done talking, I found you out cold like a log."

"R-really?" Corrin said as he brushed the back of his head. Sleeping on hard floor and wood was probably a bad idea, even if it wasn't for long. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be…" Nina said, a slight hint of regret in her tone. "I should be sorry, always dragging you along for my weird hobbies. You must get sick of me sometimes, huh?"

"I'd never be sick of you." Corrin said, placing a hand on her head to brush her hair. "And I wouldn't call your hobbies weird. I know some of my siblings who have interests they'd rather not share with others. I just find it another fascinating part about you."

Nina's faced get even more red and she looked away. "T-thanks…for accepting me the way I am. I feel like I haven't said that enough. Anyways, let's go home."

They both stood up, with Corrin stretching himself to relieve him of the slight aches in his body, and started to walk back to their camp at last. Nina clutched the doll tightly to her chest, and glanced at Corrin ever few seconds as they walked.

"I-I love you." She sputtered out suddenly. Her husband looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I love you too."

As they were walking, they ran across two men walking together, talking rather loudly. The young lord glanced at Nina, who after staring at the two for a while, simply held his hand and ran forward.

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "You're…not going to go spy on them?"

Nina looked at him and gave a bashful smile as they ran. "Nah, I think I've done enough dreaming for today. I want to embrace reality now, the reality that gave me such a wonderful person."

They both laughed a bit before dashing home, the sun setting in front of them

 **Alright, just a few more to go. -ArcanaHermit**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Setsuna

**And I'm back. I actually wanted to post this a lot sooner, but unfortunately my laziness caught up to me. Oh well. Anyways, now we'll be doing one of the last Hoshidan adults left, and one of the other ones will be next as well. Now, onto the chapter –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Stuck (Corrin x Setsuna)**

"How did we fall down here?" Corrin groaned, brushing off the dust off his clothes.

"I don't know…" The woman who accompanied him (or to be more accurate, dragged him down the hold in the first place) said, not really caring about her predicament. "I wonder how long it'll take you to pull me back up…"

"Um, dear. I'm down here with you." The young lord said, in a tone between exasperated and defeat.

"Oh…right…" The green hair retainer replied, her head looking up at the night sky without a care in the world. "Hehe…the stars are so pretty…"

Corrin sighed and wondered how he got into this mess. He recalled Setsuna wanting a short stroll through the camp, and he decided to accompany her out of fear that she might succumb to her habit of falling into traps.

Apparently, that's exactly what happened, and now he's stuck down here as well. He tried shouting for help, but it was clear that there was no one nearby to hear them, so they would have to wait until someone else happens to stumble upon them. If they did at all.

"Hey, Corrin…" Setsuna said.

"Sorry, I'm thinking of how to get out of here." He replied, pacing the dirt floor, racking his head on how to get out of this deep hole. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't think of anything.

"Sorry…" The archer replied, a hint of sadness in her otherwise monotone voice.

"It's alright." The young lord said, finally giving up. Setsuna started laying down on the ground, smiling at she raised a finger up towards the sky. "Uh, dear. What are you doing?"

"Trying…to catch…a star." She said, almost in a dream like manner. "Do you want to join me…?"

Feeling like he had nothing better to do, Corrin lay down on beside her, their bodies close. He stared at the cloudless night sky, where the stars were in full bloom. He raised his hand up, almost as if he were trying to catch a star in his hand.

They both went silent as they continued, looking into the deep abyss of the sky, trying to catch stars as though they were children. Corrin felt an odd sense of serenity doing so, and wonder if Setsuna felt the same. Suddenly, he saw a streak of light pass through the sky, coming and going in an instant.

"Oh…a shooting star..." Setsuna said. "I wonder what I should wish for…"

"I already know what I want to wish for." Corrin said, his voice as calm as he's ever been in quite a while. The last few days have taken a toll on him, and he found himself more easily anxious at minute details.

"Oh…what's that?" Setsuna said, blissfully unaware of the obvious answer.

"This war to be over with both of us alive." Corrin replied.

"Oh…" Setsuna said, her tone somewhat sad. "Yeah…it'd be nice if you're alive."

"I'm alive now, aren't I." Corrin replied wryly, his face smiling. At times her obliviousness would cause trouble for him, but sometimes it can also make him laugh.

"Mmm…yeah…" She said as her raised a hand up high. "Having you die would make me sad…"

Those were simple words, and not at all eloquent, but those words showed how much she cared for him, and that was all that mattered.

"Mmm…hey…" Her voiced broke his reverie. "Do you…want me to change…?"

Corrin suddenly blushed, his mind instantly giving him a rather…risqué interpretation of that question. "W-what do you mean, Setsuna?"

"I don't know…" She replied, as her face actually show signs of some deep thought. "People say I'm not a good retainer…but Lady Hinoka said I'm fine as I am… But some people also say I'm not a good wife, and when I hear that, I get a little angry…"

"Oh…" Corrin said, finally understanding what she meant.

"They say I'm…too airheaded and irresponsible, and that I do nothing to help you…so I thought…that I might ask if you want me to change, if that makes you happier…"

Corrin moved closer to Setsuna, and blushed. "No…I wouldn't want you to change. You're fine just the way you are."

"Really…?"

"Yeah." The lord said, his voice firm but affectionate. "Your forgetfulness, your fondness for traps, and your demeanor. While others may see them as flaws, I see them as an important part of you, and I wouldn't want them to change. You may give me a bit of trouble now and then, but every part of you is the woman I love."

The green haired archer was listening intently, even if her face wasn't showing it. She giggled happily. "Yay…now I don't have to change…I love you too..."

She moved closer to each other, and Setsuna found her head on top of his chest as they continued to gaze into the sky. They quickly forgot about the fact that they were in a hole, that they were laying on a dirt ground, or even about the future. Right now, there was nothing but them and the sky above.

Another streak of light passed by, followed by another, and another. Until the entire sky was filled by those streaks, flying by the sky. Both of them looked at it with awe, even as their minds were slowly losing themselves to sleep.

"You know…" Corrin said, in a tone almost similar to how Setsuna speaks. "If we weren't trap here we wouldn't have such a view of this."

"Yeah…" Setsuna replied. "It's so pretty…I wish every night was like this…"

"Mmm…" Corrin mumbled, his eyes fluttering open and shut, not sure whether he was trying to sleep or stay awake. "Promise me something, Setsuna…"

"Hmm?" She said, her voice unchanging. Sometimes it was really hard to tell if she was sleepy.

"Don't die…" He said, in a slightly pleading voice as he started to lose consciousness. Even though he wanted to be awake, his eyes refused to open as sleep claimed him.

The last word he heard was a sincere, heartfelt "Okay." that made him smile as he began to dive deep into his slumber.

* * *

It was morning, and there were several patrol team scouting the woods for two people in particular. They have been reported missing since morning, and everyone was rushing out to find them.

Hinoka in particular was looking for them, partially because she had a sneaking suspicion of where they were. After asking the army's hunters, she decided to go check on their traps to see if her brother and retainer were there.

When she finally found the trap she was looking for, the princess can help but smile at what she saw. The two of them, hugging each other and sleeping without a care in the world. It was quite the sight for her.

She looked around and decided to walk away. As much as she would like to wake the two, she figured they can have their little moment together for a little while longer.

 **And done. Now to move on to another Hoshidan adult. Till then -ArcanaHermit**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Reina

**And now for one of the last few Hoshidan girls, and this is probably one of the more obscure ones. I'll do my best :D –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Femininity (Corrin x Reina)**

"Hmm, do I use this spice…or this?" The kinshi knight spoke in a low tone, seeing the two bottles in front of her.

Her thought was interrupted as Corrin entered the kitchen, and stared at his wife in her ever familiar apron. They exchanged a smile before Reina looked back at the two spices and finally decided on a bottle, pouring it into the boiling pot.

"What are you making?" Corrin asked.

"Just some stew for the army. Everyone else was busy." She said, raising up a wooden spoon with stew. "Would you like a taste, dear?"

"Uh…" Corrin considered her options for a moment. Her track record with cooking had been…poor, to put it lightly. While she has improved, tasting her food was still a coin flip between adequacy and disaster.

Still, he didn't want to disappoint her. Taking the spoon, he took the stew to his mouth and cautiously consumed it. Surprisingly, the taste was actually rather palatable, and he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Good, I shouldn't hear any complaints about the taste then." She said before looking back at her pot and finishing it. Once she placed it aside and took off her apron, she held his hand and they left the mess hall together. As they walked out, Corrin decided to bring up the news.

"So, we're visiting your parents soon…" He said rather nonchalantly.

"Indeed." She replied. "I wonder if it'll go better than last time."

They both mentally recalled the first time child and parents reunited in many years. While both were willing to understand the other, the fact that they've been apart for so long made communication less than ideal. Several small conflicts flared out before they decided to part for now, meeting again once the dust has settled and both parties have cooled down.

It was only until recently when Corrin got a letter inviting the both of them to their family estate for two days. With the date of their departure looming closer and closer, both of them are uncertain about what will happen.

"After what happened last time, I can't really say I'm expecting the best outcome." Reina said dejectedly. "I wonder if we'll ever truly reach a compromise, given the rift between us. Perhaps talking it out is a fool's quest."

"Don't give up hope." Corrin said, trying to cheer her up. "The fact that we agreed to meet up again shows that it's a good sign, isn't it? Just because we have a rough first start doesn't mean it won't end well."

Reina turned around and smiled at her husband, giving out a sigh. "I wish I can be as optimistic as you, but I suppose I have a warrior's pessimism."

"Lady Reina."

The couple turned around to see a soldier approach the two of them, asking about how to deal with a certain spear formation. Corrin watched as the Kinshi Knight instructed her thoroughly about the various ways to deal with that certain situation in battle. After the lecture, the soldier bowed down and walked off.

"Hmm, you really get into instructing people about war, huh?" Corrin said. He was never taught by her, barring a few friendly spars, so he rarely got to see that side of her.

"Indeed. If I can help but one soldier prevent his or her own death in battle, I will do it." Reina said resolutely. "It is natural for me. Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just, I rarely see this feminine side of you, I suppose."

The kinshi knight found herself unusually nervous, her face turning red. "I-I do not know what you mean."

"Well…" Corrin started. "It's just that everyone sees you as this bloodthirsty knight who revels in killing, but whenever you give advice to people, you always seem to tell them to practice and emphasize their safety. It's rather…. motherly of you."

"I-I do not know what you're talking about." Reina said, her voice growing more unsteady by the second. "People always called me a man in a woman's body. Most of them weren't malicious, of course, but well…I'm not so good at chores, I can barely cook without completely ruining the taste. I could go on and on about how I'm far from the ideal woman, so for you to call me feminine is…perplexing."

There was a brief silence as they neared their quarters, but before they walked in, Corrin answered. "How are you not the ideal woman?"

Reina was considered a calm and collected person, bloodlust aside. Yet those words were almost enough for her to send her reeling. "W-what are you saying?"

"Hmm…how do I put it." Corrin mused, thinking it over. "It's true, you aren't really good at chores, or cooking, or most things that anyone expects out of a traditional woman."

Reina gave him a slight glare before he raised his hands in defense. "But…you always strive to protect your fellow soldiers, you try your best at every task you were given, even if it didn't suit your talents, but most of all, you care deeply for me. You've protected me countless times in battle, you've taken care of me while I was sick, and when we met your parents, you always squeeze my hands when you felt nervous."

Reina's glare softened and turned into a genuine, curious stare. Many people have praised her as being an exceptional warrior, but he is praising her as a woman instead. The young lord slowly got up to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I can list a thousand little things about you that make me smile. The way you carry yourself, that cute little yawn when you first get out of bed. I wouldn't trade any of those, nor any of the moments we spent together, on any other woman, no matter how feminine."

They both exchanged a weird look with each other, before a smile escaped Reina's face. She grabbed both hands on Corrin and pulled him in for a long kiss, Corrin surprised but returned it once he got passed the shock. They pulled away after a while, slightly gasping for air. Their kisses were rarely this…passionate

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reina said as she tried to compose herself. "It's just I never had anyone complement me in such a way before. Honestly, I never expected anyone ever would. But…thank you. Perhaps you are right about there being another side of me."

They both simply continued to smile at each other, not even bothering to open the door of their quarters.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They finally decided to enter their quarters and relax for the day. As Corrin picked up a book and began to read it, a question popped into his head. "Still nervous about meeting your parents?"

Reina was sharpening her naginata on a whetstone, but she could hear the question loud and clear. "Mmm…not really. You're going to be there with me, aren't you?"

His response was instant.

"Always." He replied with conviction is his voice.

 **Now to move on to a Nohrian kid. Get ready for horsie shenanigans :D -ArcanaHermit**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Sophie

**And we're back. Time for another tale in the nameless continent lovingly referred to as Fateslandia. Now it's time for a Nohrian child, so I hope you enjoy reading –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Avel (Corrin x Sophie)**

"Avelll! Come back." A familiar gray-haired knight shouted out, as the recipient of her pleading was deaf to her pleas, or at least pretended to be. The stout horse raced across the camp, scaring soldiers as he leapt across them with ease.

One of whom was a young lord more than familiar with the unruly horse. As Sophie, tired and panting, continued her futile attempt at reeling her mount in, she noticed him and gave off an embarrassed blush.

"H-hey…" She said, trying her best not to sound dejected.

"Hey…" Corrin replied as he placed a hand on her head, an affectionate gesture to lift her spirits. "Avel causing problems again, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She huffed. "I came into the stable to brush his mane, but the moment I opened the gate he just ran off. Now I've lost him…"

"H-hey, let's not give up just yet." He said, though the idea of interacting with the horse that takes an almost malicious pleasure in biting his hand was less than pleasant, he supposed he could stomach through a bitten hand if it meant cheering his wife up. "I saw him go that way, we can still find him."

They both nodded to each other and ran off in search of her not-so-trusty steed. They finally found him at the outskirts of camp, on top of a windy grass plain. Avel was simply chewing the grass before he saw the two and gave a rather dismissive huff.

"Here now, Avel…" Sophie said as he approached the horse, though the tone of her voice suggested that she was saying it for herself than anything else. "I promise I won't hurt you if you just…ahhh!"

Just as she was about to get a hold of him, Avel dashed off, causing her to lose balance and fall down onto the dirt. Corrin showed a look of sympathy as she screamed and cried at the air, not even bothering to stand herself up.

Corrin looked around and saw Avel glaring at the two. The horse was unusually hostile today, and it looks like Corrin is going to be his next target. The young lord quietly reached for the dragonstone in his pocket, not intending to harm the beast, but at the very least scaring it.

But unusually, Avel simply rested on the field, not bothering to cause and more trouble. Corrin wondered if it was because it was tired or simply content with the mischief it has caused, but decided not to prod it any further as he looked down at Sophie.

The young knight was sighing, still laying down on the grass with a look of discontent over her face. Corrin sat down beside her, and there was an awkward silence.

It was broken by Sophie's quiet, but very much dejected, voice. "It's no use."

Corrin looked at her with pity. It had been almost a year with barely any progress with Avel. While the steed was more than reliable in battle, the moment the risk of death was over he'd go back to his wild and untamable habits. Sophie's efforts bonding with him yielded little fruit, despite her optimism and relentlessness.

"At this point I might as well give up. Avel doesn't care about me in the slightest."

"Aw, come on." Corrin said in a reassuring tone, though it came across as halfhearted. "Avel cares about you, it wouldn't listen to your orders in battle otherwise."

"Oh, that's just because he doesn't want to die…" She said, groaning in despair. "If I wasn't around, I doubt he cares."

That morbid statement from her sparked an idea from Corrin, though he wasn't sure if it would work. Trusting that Avel truly cared for her, Corrin stood up and broke a branch off a nearby tree. He walked back towards Sophie and pointed the wooden stick at her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Sophie said, confused.

"Killing you…" Corrin said, winking at her to let her in on his plan. It took a few seconds, but eventually she registered what he was trying to do, and smiled back.

"Now" Corrin said, in a loud and overly exaggerated voice. "You will pay for what you did to me. Die!"

His statement was followed by a scream from Sophie. Corrin was just about to swing the stick up before he found himself tackled by a charging Avel. He was sent rolling onto the dirt floor as the wind was knocked out of him.

"C-corrin!" Sophie shouted, and immediately rushed to his side. He was sitting up now, clutching his chest in pain. "Are you alright?"

Despite feeling pains in his chest, the young lord laughed as he sat himself up, though those laughs quickly turned into groans. "See? Avel really does care about you. Would he really have tackled me so quickly otherwise?"

Sophie turned towards her steed. He was resting on the grass again, seeming to not care about the situation. Yet one of his eyes was facing towards Corrin, a slightly menacing aura surrounding him.

Despite the implied threat from the horse, Sophie couldn't help but laugh. "You know you really didn't have to go through that…but thank you for showing me Avel cares."

"Heheh, what's a few bruises compared to seeing you smile…ow…" Corrin said as he stood up unsteadily, requiring Sophie to support him up. "He may not show it much, but he cares just as much as I'd do. We'd both go through hell and back to keep you safe."

"Yeah…" She replied, planting a quick kiss on Corrin's cheek. "I feel like the safest knight in the world, with such two strong protectors keeping guard over me. But I'll make sure to keep you both safe as well, you and Avel both. My word as a knight."

"Then I'm glad to have such a reliable duo at back." Corrin said as he began to walk on his own two feet. He saw that the sky was turning orange as the noon starts to give way to evening. "It's getting a bit late, let's go back home."

"Right!" Sophie said as she started to mount Avel, the moment Corrin tried to mount however, the steed moved, causing him to fall down. "Avel! Bad horse. Let my husband ride you."

The steed gave a slight neigh, and Corrin was able to get on him without much difficulty. With commands from Sophie, the horse started to bound across the field towards camp. He was going at top speed even when he approaches the camp, causing the knight to worry.

"Uh…Avel, you can slow down now. Avel? Avel!"

The only response Avel gave was a loud, almost mischievous neigh as he continued charging at full speed, giving nervous looks from any passerby who got a second's look at them. Eventually he stopped right in front of their quarters, tilting his head down. The couple got back down, exhilarated from the ride.

"Huh…I was expecting something a bit worst." Corrin said, slightly taken aback. "Guess he's starting to listen to you more often, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess I-Avel?" Sophie yelled out as the horse disappeared, likely to cause mischief again. "Oh come back here, Avel!"

Corrin gave a loud sigh, both out of frustration and a dark sense of humor. As Sophie began chasing after her steed once more, he quickly thought that some things will probably never change.

 **And that's it. Tune in next time for another chapter :D -ArcanaHermit**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Soleil

**And I'm back with another chapter. This time, we cover the last of the Nohrian children. I actually took a bit of a break to write this, life and all that. Still, I hope you enjoy my writing –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Cute (Corrin x Soleil)**

"Ahh, this bear is so adorable." The young swordsman said as she clutched the stuff animal tightly, nuzzling its furry head. The young lord smirked slightly as she continued hugging the festival prize.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Corrin said as they started walking away from the game stall. "It's not every day where we get to spend a festival like this."

Soleil nodded in agreement as they started walking around, lamps illuminating the way all around them. Besides them, the other members of the army were also partaking in the festivities. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his siblings eating numerous stall foods. It was a much needed respite from the constant battle.

"Oh…" Soleil's high pitched gasp shocked Corrin for a second, until he turned to where she was looking. There was a lone girl dressed in a white and pink dress. Staring at her husband, the pink-haired mercenary gave the best pleading stare she could. It was only a matter of time before he relented.

"Alright, alright. Just don't take too long, ok?"

Corrin barely finished that sentence before she rushed off to talk with the lady. It was a weird time early in their relationship where Soleil would still blush over girls, not helped by her urge to go and talk to them. After a rather lengthy talk, they agreed that as long as she doesn't do anything to break his heart, she can still talk to girls as she normally does.

Alone for now, Corrin simply bought some food and sat on a bench. It had been a rather exciting festival, with him winning the bear being the biggest highlight of it. Looking up at the stars, he couldn't help but wonder what the future holds. While this respite was nice, it was merely a moment of piece in what was a long and tedious war, one that had done quite a bit to dent his idealism.

Sighing, he tried to clear his minds of such thoughts, to simply enjoy the present moment instead of worrying about the future. Still, no matter how much he sees the army being happy and content, the voice in the back of his mind keeps telling him that they could die at any time.

"Heyyy…I'm backkk…" Soleil shouted out as she sat down beside him, her arms still clutching the stuff bear. Corrin affectionately handed her a piece of food, which she leaned her head down to bite it.

"Man that girl was such a cutie pie. She had this amazing voice and…uh…" Her voiced began trailing off as her smile started to fade.

"Is something wrong?" Corrin asked. Her face quickly turned into a pout.

"Yeah, you're right something's wrong. You're having that look again." She said, in a reprimanding tone.

"W-what look? I swear I'm not giving you a look." Corrin said quickly, trying to defend himself. Was he really making a face at her?

"Yes you are. You're giving me a look right now. It's the same look when you say you're ok but you aren't. When you try to pretend you're happy when you're actually sad." Soleil said adamantly, staring daggers into him to prevent any denial of the fact.

"Ahahaha…am I that obvious?" He said nervously.

"Well, I'd be a really bad wife if I didn't notice something's wrong with you." Soleil said, her tone switching from anger to mere annoyance. "Now spill it. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really…" He said, in a tone quieter than usual so no one can hear them. The last thing the army needed was to hear that their leader was having doubts. "Just thinking ahead to when we have to battle again is all."

"Yeah…" Soleil said, sympathetically, and immediately tried to go back to her usual cheery tone. "I'm sure we'll make it. We've made it this far, I'm sure we can make it till the end."

"I suppose…" Corrin replied rather unconvincingly. "It's just not that easy for me. As a commander, I always have to live with the fact that my army is nothing but pieces on a board. I try to keep everyone alive, but I dread the day when I have to give up a life to secure victory. Could I even live with myself if that happened?"

He looked over to see that his wife has slight tears in her eyes. Realizing that he worried her to tears, he quickly placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tear with her eyes. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Y-you dummy." Soleil said he nuzzled his cheek softly. "This is a festival and everyone is having fun. Everyone is smiling but you. I-I want you to smile, you're cute when you smile."

Feeling guilty, Corrin kissed her forehead, something they usually do in private. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be bringing the mood down."

"Then stop worrying about things." She said adamantly. "You're always worried about what will happen tomorrow or a week from now. Even if you worry, nothing's going to change that until we make it change. It's a happy day, don't worry and just enjoy it."

Corrin took a deep sigh and reflected inward. It's true, worrying about the future isn't going to magically change it. He should just relax and stop worrying about tomorrow, and focus on enjoying today, like she said. He placed his hands on top of hers and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He said softly. "I'm also sorry that I worry too much, that I haven't been celebrating today as much as I should. But I think if there's one thing I'm happy about today, is that you're here with me."

Soleil immediately let out a shy smile, her face reddening. "O-of course. I'll always be here with you."

"Even when I grow old and stop being cute?" Corrin said jokingly.

"Of course! It doesn't matter if you're old or scarred, you're always the cutest thing in my world." Soleil said, leaning on Corrin's shoulder.

They leaned like that for a while in silence, watching the army enjoying themselves in the festival. A couple of fireworks popped up in the sky, and they both stared at them with hopeful eyes.

After a while however, Corrin stood up and counted his tokens. "Well, I think I have some tokens left over. How much do you have?"

"Um…I think I got a few left. Why?"

Corrin stared at the nearby stalls, a confident smile on his face. "Let's win as many carnival games as possible. You always wanted to fill our room with cute things, right?"

Soleil practically squealed in delight as she stood up immediately, her bear still in her hand. "Really?"

"Sure, I think we can win a few of those stuffed animals."

With a bashful grin on both of them, they decided to rush to the stalls to try their luck. Both of them didn't care what would happen later.

And that was perfect.

 **And done. We're going back to Hoshido soon, and it's almost time to conclude this story –ArcanaHermit**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Rinkah

**And I'm back ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the long delay, college and depression have been really hitting me hard these past few weeks, but I'm mustering what strength I have to write for you guys. I hope you enjoy as we delve into one of our final Hoshdian chapters- ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dynamic (Corrin x Rinkah)**

"Come on. Harder, harder." Shouted the fiery girl towards the white-haired prince, his sword hitting the training dummy with increased ferocity. "You call that powerful? I call that weak."

Corrin grunted and landed several more blows to the dummy, finally amassing enough force to knock it down. Panting and sweating, Corrin immediately sat on the floor in exhaustion, tired after a hard day's training.

Rinkah took a slight glance at the sturdy training dummy, who was knocked down a total of three times in the span of five hours. An unimpressive result, she thought, but she held her tongue about that. Despite any denial to the contrary, his husband was rather sensitive to any known weakness.

"Here." She said, handing him a waterskin, which he accepted gratefully and poured the refreshing water down his mouth. "You're improving. Soon you'll be used to hitting as hard as I do."

Corrin smiled at that. While he was still a capable swordsman, he has been finding it hard to deal with the strength of other swordsman like his elder brothers. Agility and precision only drove him so far, so now it's time to focus on where he's lacking, namely his physical strength.

That was where his wife came in. Rinkah was the exact opposite of what he is, in both personality and combat. She was strong where he was fast, reckless where he was calm, and isolated where he was surrounded by others. They decided to help train each other in order to better themselves as fighters, as marriage has helped them better themselves as people.

"Tomorrow is my turn." Corrin said with a slight smirk. "We'll be running around the fields, hopefully we'll be able to take 30 laps in 30 minutes."

"Urgh, you know I hate running." The Fire Tribesman said, showing a slight scowl. "But if it makes me improve, I won't complain. Come on, sun's setting."

They both packed their equipment and headed straight for their quarters to rest. Thankfully the weather was perfect, with a slight breeze giving them some comfort as they walked along their fortress in the Deeprealms.

"Heyyy, Corrinn." The duo heard a voice and turned around to see Elise walk up to them. She gave her brother a hug and smiled at him.

"What's up, Elise?" He asked

"Sakura is having a birthday party tomorrow. And you and Rinkah are invited of course." Elise replied with a giggle.

"Sure, we'd love to go." Corrin said, and Elise practically jumped with joy.

"Yayy, I knew you'd say yes. I got stuff to do, so see you around, big brother." Elise said before running off. Corrin turned to look at his wife, who was staring at him.

"Errr…did I do something wrong?" Corrin asked, worried.

"You didn't ask me when you said we'd turn at her party." She said, her voice oddly monotone.

"Oh…right. I'm sorry…I just thought you wanted to go."

"I'm from the Fire Tribe, remember? Parties aren't something I go to." She said, walking past him.

Corrin gave a slight sigh before catching up with her. Truth be told, he knew about her isolation, as it was a rather defining aspect of her and her tribe. Despite that, both of them revealed their feelings to each other and gotten married, and she even became more familiar with her comrades.

Perhaps he pushed too far. "Listen Rinkah, if you don't want to- "

"How did we come to be?" Rinkah said, her face in her usual frown.

"W-what do you mean?" Corrin said. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes, I'm as aware of that as you are." Rinkah said, her face blushing. "But did you ever stop to think about how? We've moved so fast, from acquaintances to lovers to husband and wife. My feelings for you have never changed, but now I'm starting to wonder why those feelings were there in the first place, given our differences."

"Rinkah- "

"Please let me finish. As I've said, we so different in so many ways. I'm from the Fire Tribe, you were raised in Nohr, I prefer isolation while you wish to appease everyone, you're a strategist while I'm a fighter, I can go on and on. We have so many fundamental differences, like we're fire and water, yet what made us come together? Have you ever wondered?"

Corrin took a deep breath before smiling. It was a rather bashful smile. "Actually, I have. When I was beginning to fall in love with you. And I already have my answer."

She gave him an intrigued look. "Which is...?"

Corrin placed a hand on her cheek, making the proud warrior's eyes shot wide open. "It's because of our differences that we're attracted to each other. If I was with someone who behaved exactly like me, I wouldn't learn anything at all. But when I'm with you, I see things from your perspective, things I never really would have considered otherwise." He gave her a sly smile. "Shall I go on?"

"G-go on…"

"I've learned so much from being with you. About Hoshido, the Fire Tribe. But most importantly, I got to know more about you. The fiery, passionate, reserved woman that I've come to adore. Am I wrong if I said you didn't feel the same?" He finished.

Rinkah turned her head around. It wasn't like her to be flustered, but her husband always seems to have that effect on her. "You'd…be right. I have learned a great deal from being with you too. For most of my life I've always looked at things from the confines of the Fire Tribe, but you broadened my horizons, and I saw things that I never saw before." She let out a quick sigh. "There, I've said it. Happy now?"

"Very." Corrin said, chuckling slightly. "See? Even though we're different, we still love each other. Our relationship is…dynamic like that."

"You're too sentimental sometimes." Rinkah said, though her face was showing smug happiness than annoyance. "But I suppose I like that about you. I'll go to that party, might as well get to know my fellow soldiers more. But only if you train harder tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

With their conversation done, they walked back to their quarters. Stopping at the door, an idea suddenly popped in Corrin's head.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow you can be the one t- "

"Cook? And make the whole camp starve? I'm willing to learn, but not that much." Rinkah said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ahahaha…I suppose." Corrin replied as they entered the complex, before Rinkah pulled him close and kissed him. That was another side of her that she had, warm an affectionate, the side of her that she showed only to one, him.

She pulled away after a while, both of them gasping for air. Finally, it was her who spoke first. "I love you. Don't ever forget it."

 **Done. We'll be wrapping up Hoshido before going back to Nohr. Till then -ArcanaHermit**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Rhajat

**Alright, I'm back, and its time to finally wrap up Hoshido. Not really much to say except that I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. Ultimately I have no excuses for my actions and that I will try my best to upload as fast as possible –ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Thirty: Memory (Corrin x Rhajat)**

"Rhajat, are you sure we should be- "

"Quiet, unless you want to meet a gruesome end." Said the dark diviner, cutting off her husband mid-sentence. "We'll just get what we came for a get out."

Corrin quietly followed along the hallway, trying his best not to trigger any traps that may lie before him. They were in what appears to be an old Hoshidan ruin, where Rhajat said a certain valuable magic scroll lay there.

"How long until we get there." Corrin said nervously. He insisted on accompanying his wife there, and to protect her. In the end however, the roles seemed to be reversed, as Rhajat had to carefully explain to him the numerous magical traps that littered the place. To his credit, Corrin did managed to get through them alive…save for a few cuts and some singed hair.

"The chamber should be right to our next left." Rhajat said, almost cackling. "Soon that scroll will be mine. Mine!"

"Why do you want the scroll anyways?" Corrin said. "I don't recall the army giving you this assignment."

"Oh, I'm doing this for my own reasons, dear Corrin." Rhajat said. "That scroll will allow me to project memories as vision, and I will kill whoever I will to make it mine."

Rhajat continued walking along the hallway, softly laughing the whole time. Corrin, used to her tendencies by now, followed closely behind her, making sure to mimic her movements as to avoid further traps. Soon they found a junction and turned left, and almost immediately they're right in front of the scroll, floating ominously on a pedestal.

"You're all mine." Rhajat said, snagging the scroll and immediately putting it in her robe, smiling darkly all the while. "Now let's get out of here before the temple kills us."

"K-kills us?" Corrin said, but all Rhajat did was walk past him without saying a word. He quickly followed.

Despite the ominous sentence, the return trip was fairly uneventful save for some more singed hair for Corrin. Once they were out of the perimeter, Rhajat immediately pulled out the scroll and started to read it, her face mere inches away from the lettering.

"Um…would you like to study that back home?" Corrin said, a little worried that Rhajat was getting more obsessive than usual.

"Nonsense, I can perform the feat right now. I just need a suitable area…that will do." She replied, pointing at the nearby cliff. "We'll go there to test out the new spell."

Immediately after she said that, she ran off towards it, with Corrin unenthusiastically following her. Once they reached the top of the cliff, he finally asked. "So why is that spell so important to you? I don't get it."

"How soon we forget…" Rhajat said faintly as she began chanting the spell. She started to glow a light green aura, and soon that aura grew brighter and brighter, until Corrin had to shield his eyes. Once the light faded, Corrin opened his eyes and noticed and immediate difference.

There was a single girl on the edge of the cliff, looking down and smiling. She had dark hair and a cheerful demeanor, and was gleefully giggling as she looked down below. It was in that instant that it all clicked together, and that the girl they were currently looking at was in fact-

"Me" Rhajat said, smiling slyly as if she read his mind, which was not an unrealistic possibility now that Corrin thought about it. "I was so foolish then, actually liking the outside world and talking to actual people. What was I thinking back then?"

The young Rhajat looked deeper, peering her head down more and more until she accidentally fell down. Another person appeared now, a man Corrin knew all too well, as that person was himself. He quickly ran over and caught the girl's hand before she completely fell, and pulled her up. The now crying girl was hugging Corrin tightly, and the illusory Corrin was now patting her head in comfort.

"So you came all this way just to see this memory again?" Corrin asked, sitting down on the grass.

Rhajat nodded, a creepy smirk on her face. "This was a really fond memory, for more than one reason. I figured I can simply see this again and again, as much as I want to. And besides, I wanted to show you. You never seem to think much of the moment where I took an interest in you, so I figured I'd show you first hand why."

Corrin looked back on the scene. The illusions of Corrin and Rhajat were walking away from the cliff now, hand-in-hand and smiling, and suddenly they blurred and eventually faded. Rhajat stood up and began walking away, snapping Corrin out of his thoughts.

"Hey Rhajat, wait!" Corrin called out, rushing towards her and hugging her from behind. Rhajat immediately let out a low growl followed by silence, before asking with not a little bit of nervousness. "W-why are hugging me like this? Y-you know I'm not good at this "affectionate" stuff."

"I know, but you showed me this memory, didn't you?" He said, still hugging her despite her glare and protests. "Admittedly, I didn't think anything of that moment, but seeing it now I can finally see what you see. And I think that was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"Say this to anyone and I'll vaporize you." Rhajat threatened softly, though that threat lost most of its edge as the normally gloomy priestess was now sporting a smile. A warm, genuine smile that resembled the girl from the spell. "But if you really want to do this, let's at least go back home first. The temple trip has made me yearn for a bath."

After pulling her out of his embrace, they both headed back towards their camp. It was a calm silence between them, no words exchanged but the feelings between them clear as day. As they walked, Rhajat would occasionally let out a soft giggle. Corrin let curiosity get the better of him and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just another spell that I'll get tomorrow." Rhajat said. "One that's actually for the army this time. It moves the enemy's innards around, causing intense pain. Useful for some…aggressive persuasion. I heard it was buried deep within a cave, with all sorts of traps and countermeasures. Feel like coming along?"

Corrin raised his hand in defeat. "N-no thanks. I think I've had one too many experiences dealing with magical traps."

"Suit yourself." Rhajat said. "Just…wait for me when I get back, or I'll test out the spell on you."

They exchanged a smile as they walked back, the sun leading them home. As they did, Corrin mused a bit more about the past, and decided that it was those memories, as well as any future ones, that are worth fighting for.

 **And done. Sorry it took so long, but I've finally done with one kingdom of Fates. Next up is Nohr, with one of our last chapters. Till then -ArcanaHermit**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Peri

**Gr** **eetings everyone. I'm back with our third last chapter, and boy is this character hard to write. Admittedly with a cast as large as Fates, certain characters are going to be better written than others, and I always try to work with what I'm given. I can only hope that I wrote this chapter well without** **betraying who the character is -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Morality (Corrin x Peri)**

"Are you sure you didn't do it? Xander is willing to hear you out if you did." Pleaded the young white haired lord. However all his pleading did was made the other person in the room more furious.

"No. No. No. I didn't do it, dummy. I thought you trusted me." The young blue-haired woman shouted in a rather shrill voice, a few tears pouring down her eyes. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Peri now turned her back, not even wanting to spare a glance at her husband. Corrin sighed and simply looked around his quarters awkwardly, trying to find anything to say that would lighten the mood, and perhaps find himself in her good graces again. He knew this was the expected result after pushing her too hard.

A murder had recently been discovered in camp, one of the lesser soldiers was found with a hole in his chest. While the evidence they had all been able to find was at best circumstantial, most of it had all lead to one likely suspect, Corrin's wife Peri. Worst, Peri didn't have an alibi with anyone at the timeframe of the murder, making her suspicion even more likely. However, due to her temperamental nature, anybody inquiring her would most likely draw her ire, and would more than likely found themselves murdered as well, so it fell to Corrin to ask her where she had been at that time.

After a long time prodding about the subject, Peri finally asked why he wanted to know, to which he relayed the incident, and possible suspicion, to her. Needless to say, their fight had come not long after. And truth be told Corrin, despite loving his wife dearly, was also suspicious of her. While marriage and his guidance had calmed down her childish bloodlust, it had not quelled it entirely. There were still times where she would threatened and even attempt to attack someone who she had perceived as wronging her, and it took a massive effort for him to stop her.

He wanted to believe her, he truly did. Because he loved her. But he also know to not let that love blind himself from logic. She had no alibi, there was evidence against her, circumstantial as it is, and now she was denying where she was. It was all starting to make a horrifying amount of sense. She was the most likely suspect.

Sighing, Corrin decided to look away from her. He needed time to center his thoughts, perhaps he should question her again, less forcefully this time. Perhaps if he sounded less accusingly and-

Something caught his eye, and for some reason he found himself staring at the book. It was untitled, and the leather cover wasn't anything Corrin recognized, but that didn't make sense. Peri wasn't one for reading, and all of the books here should be his.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he placed a hand on the book. The feeling of it indicated that it was made recently, and Corrin decided to open a random page, the mysterious contents of the book to tempting for him not to read it.

It was a passage, written in a very messy, almost childish hand.

 _Today I decided to go to a market today, there were a lot of nice things that smelled funny, but I was able to find the delicious ingredients I needed for Corrin's special day. A lot of the merchants wanted to scam me, selling me things for way too much. I felt myself getting angry so much, but I managed to avoid gutting them and bathing in their blood. I hope Corrin is proud of me. Ever since he taught me about good and bad, I've been trying to stop killing everyone I hate. I still don't know why or how, but if it means he still love me, I'll try my best not to get stabby-stabby._

The page beside it was blank, meaning that the entry was written recently. Corrin looked at the passage again and again, his heart burdened with guilt more and more with each read. Peri had learned to restraint herself, went out and bought stuff and managed to stop her murderous impulses, all for his sake.

Soon the doubt that surrounded her innocence was lifted. She had her alibi written in her diary, and even if others would question the authenticity of it, it was clear to him that she had not done it.

"Listen, Peri..." Corrin began. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I believe you when you said you didn't kill that soldier. I'll plead your case to Xander, I promise."

She was still facing away from him, silent and unwavering.

"I read your diary" He continue. He didn't care if it took all night, he wanted to apologize. "I know you were buying ingredients, for my sake even. You restrained yourself without me, and I am proud of you for that. I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness after I accused you but I can only hope that..."

He was cut off by a surprised tackle as two arms wrapped around him forcefully, and a head was pressed tightly against his chest. He could faintly feel the wet tears touching his chest as Peri continued to hug him tightly. "Y-you talk too m-much, dummy..."

"I know" Corrin said as he stood still, allowing her to cling to him for a little while longer. His shirt was going to be wet by the end of this, but he didn't really cared at the moment. Whatever it took to make her happy, he would gladly take it.

After a while, sniffling but mostly recovered, Peri said "So you're not going tell on Xander?"

Corrin shook his head. "It wouldn't be right to accuse the wrong person of murder. I'm sure someone else did the deed, and I won't rest until I convince the entire camp of your innocence."

His reward was another forceful hug from the blue haired cavalier, as she brushed her head on his chest once more. "Yayy, thank you. I love you, I love you."

Suddenly, she jumped up and a thought her eyes lit up. "Oh I know, I'll reward you with all your favorite foods. I'll spoil you sweet tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea." Corrin said, and Peri enthusiastically went to work, immediately putting on her apron and rushing to the kitchen. The last thing he saw was a malicious glint in her eyes as she whispered "Time to cut some meat."

As Corrin sat down once more, he sighed and began taking a parchment and some ink, and began writing a proper defense for Peri. He knew his brother would trust his word, but the entire army was another matter entirely. But he didn't falter nor doubt, for he had absolute faith in her innocence.

After all, how could he love her if he did not trust her?

 **And that's it for Peri's chapter. Till next time with our second last chapter: Effie -ArcanaHermit**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Effie

**Greetings everyone, I'm back with our last Fates girl left to cover. It has been an long and hard ride, and I'm glad that I was able to see this through to the end, despite all the delays. Now without further ado, time for the (almost) final chapter to begin. -ArcanaHermit**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Priorities (Corrin x Effie)**

"2001, 2002, 2003"

The counting went on as the silver-haired knight continued on her regimen, repeatedly lifting up a gigantic rock up and down, looking effortless as she was doing so. Close to her, her husband was watching her. Any other time it would have been a look of admiration, but now there was nothing but worry on her mind.

"2099, 2100, 2101."

Strain was finally starting to show on her face, and her lifts were starting to show signs of giving in. Enough was enough, Corrin thought, it was time to stop.

"Effie, I think that's enough."

She ignored him, continuing lifting, her hands shaking more as she did so. Corrin sighed.

"EFFIE!"

The shout got her attention, and she looked at him, staring him for a good while before putting down the rock. The moment she did, she slumped to the ground, her breaths ragged and heavy. Corrin rushed towards her and handed her a waterskin, which she down quickly.

"You're straining yourself too much. I was worried that rock was going to crush you, I think it's important if you take some time off tomorr-"

"No." Effie cut him off. "I have to train. I need to get stronger, I need to protect Lady..."

Her final word was cut short, and she went back to drinking her water. An awkward silence hanged in the air, and neither of them were willing to break it, lest they address that terrible day.

It was a particularly bad skirmish. A squad of invisible monsters caught them off guard and ambushed them. Though they were driven back, there were numerous injured, the most serious one being Lady Elise, who was stabbed in the shoulder.

She laid unconscious for several days before waking up, Effie staying by her side every night, apologizing to her quietly with tears on her face. When she finally woke up, the dam broke and she hugged her fiercely, as vulnerable as he'd even seen her.

Since then, she pitted herself against an even tougher training regimen, and she would often skip meals simply to train. One time she came back to camp, bruised and starved, and it was then that Corrin decided to accompany her. Convincing her to stop was not easy, so the least he could do as her husband was to stop her from pushing herself too far.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. You won't be able to save Elise if you are to exhausted for battle, or even worse, you die during your training. It's best to moderate it." Corrin finished.

Effie stayed silent looking down and feeling ashamed. "Listen...there is something I have to admit to you."

"What is it?" Corrin said, as Effie looked like she was preparing to say something terrible.

"I...during that battle...that got Elise hurt." Effie started. "You and Lady Elise...were both caught off guard, but I recovered quicker than both of you. And I...went to protect you before Lady Elise."

"W-what?" Corrin exclaimed immediately. "B-but I didn't recall fighting with you during that ambush, I remember Hinata coming beside me and-"

"That's because I was dealing with enemies behind you. You didn't have any chance to see me. Meanwhile Lady Elise...Lady Elise..." She repeated, tears welling in her eyes. "I failed her as a retainer."

"Effie..." He said, not knowing exactly what to say, because painful as it is, what she said was right. Effie is first and foremost Elise's protector, and to rush to someone else's aid was considered an unforgivable breach of duty.

"I swore that I would protect her no matter what, but when the ambush came I abandoned her. I don't deserve to live with myself." She said, her despair all the more apparent as she closed her eyes, tears welling up.

For a long while, Corrin didn't know what to say. Anything he could think of to try and lift her spirits felt like it would only make thing worst between them. And so he simply placed a hand on her back and silently consoled her, as the tears continued to flow.

Soon the silence was too much for him to bear, and he stood up and said. "Listen Effie...what you did, I don't think Elise would resent you for that."

Effie raised her head up to him. She looked so...vulnerable, nothing like the headstrong woman he fell in loved with. "B-but she almost died because of my actions."

"You can't say that. Even if you did reached her, she could have still suffered the same injuries, and nothing would have changed, or you could have been killed. What happened has happened, and nothing we can do now will change it."

"Listen." Corrin continued. "Elise is still alive, and still in need of protection. And she won't have that if you're constantly training half to death. If you truly mean to make up for that mistake, be by her side now and protect her with your life, not throw it away in self loathing."

For a moment there was silence as Effie slowly swallowed what he had to say, and finally, for what seemed like an eternity to her, she nodded slowly. "Y-you're right. She still needs me, now more than ever."

She stood up slowly, and looked upwards towards the sky. Her resolve was more apparent in her eyes, like a flicker of flame growing into a large wildfire. She raised her fist. "I swear I won't fail Lady Elise ever again." She said to no one in particular. "I'll protect her with my very life if need be, and even more than that if it keeps her safe."

"I'm glad." Corrin said as he looked at the same broad sky as her. "And I vow to keep you both safe, whatever may come. You two are family, and I vow never to let you both fall as long as I draw breath."

Effie turned to him and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, I know that I can always count on you."

"It's what husbands are for." Corrin added jokingly. "Come on, let's go back. I'll cook you a feast, alright?"

The thought of an extravagant feast made her mouth water, and she immediately ran towards the direction of camp at breakneck speed, leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake.

Corrin smiled and chased after her. If it makes her the headstrong knight that he remembered, what's a few extra losses to their supplies?

 **And done, one more chapter to go before I pose the question for my future FE project. It's been quite the ride, and I'm grateful to everyone who stuck by it. -ArcanaHermit**


	33. Epilouge

**Man it was a long time before I got to this. At the same, time I'm glad that I'm done with this finally. It has been a hectic ride, and I probably could have done better, but I'm happy to finally complete it either way. –ArcanaHermit**

 **Epilogue: A New Future**

As Corrin was looking at himself, almost wondering about the man he saw in the mirror. It was him, of course, with his face slightly scarred from the war, but it looked…different. More certain and wise, as if these past few months gave him years worth of maturity.

The attire probably contributed much to the feeling. It was an elegant garb, with white and black fabric seamlessly flowed into one another, like to opposing rivers forming into one. He touched it and couldn't help but notice how light it was, almost like a cloud, though the responsibilities behind donning his new royal robe was anything but light.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking to himself. The war was over, the dragon Anankos defeated, and soon Hoshido and Nohr will be at peace, the restoration of Valla marking the the triumvirate of kingdoms being whole once again, with him the new king of a reborn kingdom.

Sometimes, he wondered if his heart could bear the weight of what is to come. He recalled Garon, who he once called father. He was a good man once, a good father before his death and unholy rebirth, and yet he was still considered a tyrant, who let his court and kingdom into decadence, war and debauchery. Would he face a similar fate? Where does the line between a good man and a good king begin and end? He asked himself, to no certain answer.

His mind began to wander to the war, and all those months of fighting and nearly dying. The new companions he made, and the bond he reconciled with his family of blood and his family of the past, and through him also reconciled the two sides, making them work hand in hand. Though all the sacrifices, pain, and heartache, that alone was worth it in the end. That…and another. One singular person.

She should be in her own room right now, being tended to by newly appointed servants to help her dress in her queen's attire. He smiled, she would make a great queen, he assured himself. After all, had she not been with him in the beginning? For all his faults through all the suffering and sorrow, did she not stay by his side, help him grow out of his flaws, and help him grieve through loss. How could one such as her not be a fitting queen?

Jakob opened the door, bowing before him. "My liege, it is almost time. You best be going."

Corrin nodded and opened his eyes, and walked out of his chambers, his doubts not entirely soothed. As he walked down the hallway of the castle, his mind pondered once more to what was to come: politics, backstabbing, appeasement and sacrifice, all in the name of the kingdom and its people. Would he be able to uphold his ideals of peace, or will he ruin his kingdom through either zeal or decadence. He didn't know, and not knowing was the worst part.

Even more worrying for him was her. Would she be able to handle it, one would think so after so many experiences on the battlefield. But politics and war are two different things. Would she be able to handle such strain, or will she crack under the pressure? Perhaps that possibility was even more horrendous than anything that could befall himself.

As he closed in on his new throne room, he could hear the cheering of people and sound of music being played. That comforted him somewhat. If nothing else, he would have a better start as ruler than most.

As he finally entered the lavish throne room, he spotted his siblings standing on the podium looking at him and cheering him one. He was Takumi clasping his hand on Leo's shoulder, and he smiled. How far have they come since being bitter enemies. The rest of the room was filled with other nobles, generals, and his friends that survived the war, all cheering him on as he took a step forward.

He looked to his side, to another entrance and saw that she was there, waiting for him, flashing that smile that he has come to know so well, full of warmth and love. But there was another, more powerful emotion there. Reassurance. A silent promise that she would be with him till the end, and beyond that.

Suddenly, it was as if all his problems were melting away like know. He smiled for the first time for what seemed like a long time.

They held each other hand in hand as they made their way down the room, resting themselves on the thrones before them, the crowd, especially the future citizens of Valla, cheered even louder for their king and queen.

"We are now here today to witness the rebirth of a kingdom, and the rise of a new royal family." The speaker began to say. "May they guide us to a new tomorrow, one that ensures peace and prosperity to not only this kingdom, but to kingdoms beyond. Now, a few words from our new king."

Corrin stood up, looking at the audience with a solemn gaze. These are his people now, and he will lead them. He must.

"Everyone, I admit that I know not of what it takes to be king, nor the intricacies of politics. I can admit many things that I do not know, that I may never know."

The crowd grew silent, though whether in praise of his humbleness or scrutiny at his weakness, he did not know.

"But I do know this: A king and kingdom is built for its people, and its people follow its king and kingdom. Through my experiences in this war, I know that a king that does not lead for the sake of his kingdom, for its people, is no true king."

There was muttering now. His brothers silently nodded in approval.

"I vow to you all, everything I do, everything I will ever do, I do for Valla, and for its people. I may not be able to carry the burden by myself, but I have allies and family who are willing to carry the burden with me and for their sake and yours, I cannot…no, I will not fail."

The audience erupted in cheers and screams, some shouting his name in adulation. As he sat back down, a little stunned at the reaction, he felt her hand squeeze his, and turned to look at her. She was smiling that smiled again, and suddenly the weight of a kingdom didn't feel so light anymore.

An official now pulled out two crowns, and after some proclamations, placed it on the king and queen's heads. Corrin felt the weight of the crown, a reminder of promise he made, of the ideals he had to uphold. But despite that daunting task, he smiled again.

A new future has begun, and he will ensure that it will be a bright one. For his people, his subjects, his siblings and friends.

And most importantly, for her.

 **And done. I'll admit, I didn't like how this ended. I should have finished this long ago, but life and bad habits keep getting in the way. I'll try to practice more in writing my fanfiction, because I honestly don't want to let my followers down.**

 **Speaking of writing, my next project is actually a split decision. One is a character-of-the-week focused Heroes fic, another is an Echoes story following Alm's route, particularly focused on two of them. Both are going to be longer than any of the previous fics I've done (both per chapter and overall), and I think trying them both at once is a bit unfeasible at the moment, so I'm still undecided as of now. I might consider having some proofreaders, co-writers, etc, since the project is going to be relatively big to what I'm used to.**

 **Anyways, this Author's Notes when on a bit long, but I hope you enjoy reading Peaceful Moments, I thank all of you who viewed, reviewed and favorite it, everyone one of those means the world to me. Till next time –ArcanaHermit**


End file.
